Black Brother
by Experiment Twilight
Summary: I don't like Uni, but I like mk2. So, a different being is born from the Sharicte, and raised. An adventure told time and time again, but with new spirit and reason. Many fear the mighty... Lastation Ripper
1. Chapter 1

_Twenty-three years from present day..._

Noire was working quietly in her office one day, when she got a headache. She stopped typing at her computer, and began to massage her temples. She went to get an Advil, eyes barely open as she stumbled down the halls of the Basilicom. She didn't even realize she was heading to the Sharicite room until she fully opened her eyes, looking down at a little swirling amount of data forming from the Sharicite. The shadowy flash blinded her as a little toddler hugged at her leg, ruby eyes wide open and confused. Noire's headache vanished the second she laid eyes upon the little boy, and she picked up the chubby little hunk of meat. He looked in her eyes with curious red ones, and moved his lips, but nothing came out. Noire cradled him as the six month year old visibly seemed stressed as it tried to speak, fidgeting around in Noire arms.

"Go ahead, keep trying." Noire supported, moving her lips in tune with his.

"Sha... Sha..." He managed.

"Sha?" She asked, titling her head to the side.

"Shacho... Shachor." He said proudly, clapping his meaty little hands.

"Shachor? I'll call you Shachor!" Noire said, causing Shachor to clap some more.

"Shachor es..." He messed up.

"Is..." She corrected him, cradling him in her right arm, massaging his head like Mina had said to do with a developing baby.

"Shachor is Nore... Noire budda." Shachor said proudly.

"Brother?" Noire wanted to confirm, and Shachor nodded happily. She was shocked at first. She had been wanting a sibling, but she never expected a brother from the Sharicite. "Okay, Shachor, I am your sister." Shachor showed a toothy smile that Noire couldn't help but to giggle at. "Now come on, let's get you some food." She said, making plans as she tickled his stomach and walked out of the room.

As the years went by, Kei became the mother of the young child during the years of his growth, as Noire treated the boy more like a brother than a son, not really caring for him as she still constantly worked. The first mention of weaponry happened when Kei gave Shachor one of his sister's swords at age three. The three year old didn't like the weapon at all, and Kei sighed on got on the phone when Chika called her about their candidate. The little candidate noticed the pistol on the table and picked it up. He enjoyed shooting the dart/bullet board, and as noticed by Kei, he was a crack shot, nailing a bullseye each time. Every week she'd give him new arms, in the same week Shachor would master the new firearm. Kei, despite the pride she was feeling for raising a long distance monster in combat, which Noire refused to use in the field, wanted him to be able to wield a close range weapon. By the age of ten, the boy knew Kei like a mother than a caretaker or charge, and much of a master. She had gone through swords, hammers, axes, staves, machetes, short swords, gauntlets, short axes, claymores, spears, and daggers over the six year period, and while he was able to learn them all, he wasn't a true master with any of them. Kei finally gave him a large scythe that didn't really fit him yet, but he was able to wield it with amazing ease, and mastered it in a month.

"Nice work there, Shachor!" Kei said happily, ruffling the boy's messy black mop of hair. The youngling leaned into the appreciation, and Kei liked the loyalty, sadly thinking that Noire wasn't such as good sister as she couldn't even remember the last time that the two siblings had spoken. More time passed and at age fourteen, the boy began to look at Kei differently. Lustful feelings entered his mind as physical changes began to take place. He sprouted above Kei in height, gained a little stubble on his chin, and his usually oily black hair became less greasy and more clean cut, now just a spiky homage to one of his favorite video characters. His attire consisted of a male version of Kei's suit, and his had two pistols holstered at his waist. He had wanted to go on a date with Kei, after reading about his favorite character doing it in a manga, and pulled a mask over his face as he walked out of the Basilicom. Sadly his date found him out, and his sadness and fear of an angry Kei sent him over the edge to transform for the first time. Before he could do much, Kei tranquilized him, and the mighty candidate reverted. More time passed, and Lastation under Noire's orders knew nothing of the candidate. By age twenty the boy had gone through development, no longer lusting for his teacher, and knowing very little of his older sister, she always being with the other goddesses, working in her office, or pout in the field. Never allowed to do anything but train, the candidate had become as strong as any of the actual CPUs, and Noire was getting fearful that he may rebel. One day as the boy was sitting beneath Kei's desk, bored out if his wits as he massaged the Oracle's feet, his sister came up to him. If had been a year since he had even seen her last, so there wasn't much excitement.

"Yes, sister?" He asked. He had developed a somewhat reclusive behavior from only being around Kei for nearly all of his life, and was very articulate and intelligent thanks to Kei, maybe even more so than the likes of Yvoire of Leanbox and Blanc of Lowee.

"The rest of the goddesses and I have some work to do in the Gamindustri Graveyard." Noire stated.

Shachor raised an eyebrow at his elder thinking her a fool. "Your Sharicite reaches are cut by half their sister." He stated, shaking his head. "If you dare do it, you will lose no doubt." Shachor was taught to be honest, and he had tested the poisoned waters of the Graveyard himself against orders and barely removed himself without transforming in time.

His sister ignored him. "Take over my paperwork duties, and let the military deal with monsters." She pecked his forehead, and he watched her out the door. It was the last time he saw her for three years.

* * *

 **Talk about a cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this so far, this will be my new main cause TJR can wait a bit as I write a unique story. Now then, why does this exist? I DESPISE Uni, that's why. This is similar to a another story, by another author by the name of snakebit1995, and the story's called Green Brother. You all should know it. BTW, there was little detail in the chapter by choice!**

 **You see, I wasn't even planning to do this until Blackfirekingkoncor gave me the idea, so thank him if you want. Anyway, this will be a unique story, and guess what Shachor means. Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Present day..._

Shachor had lost count of time after twenty one. That's when his body permanently stopped aging, and he permanently set his attire. He was the Black Brother in his transcended state, since he decided to live the part. He and Kei went shopping for his new outfit. As much as he loved the suit, he decided that it was a little too Tari for his tastes. He went with a battle ready outfit, as the suit design didn't work well. He picked up a night black hoodie that was littered with white stars in honor of his sister's transcended state's hair color, a green bullet proof shirt beneath it, and shadow black pants. He wore an obsidian ring, and his hair was still spiky, except not greasy at all, and he wore sharp fingered black gloves. Smoldering red eyes that Kei said any woman except for his basic mother would fall for, in conjunction for training he wore two-hundred pound chains on his ankles, wrists, and neck. They appeared to be jewelry, so no one questioned the candidate and oracle when they left the store. Kei pulled the hood of the candidate up, so the land wouldn't see his red eyes.

They made it back to the Basilicom and Kei went off to make a pot of tea, noting how she and Shachor could have just taken the car. The soft notes of a piano scale reached the kitchen, and Kei smirked to herself. She herself knew music very well, and since she didn't want Shachor to be a blood thirsty war machine, she went and taught the fast learner how to play the piano, tuba, trumbone, trumpet, drums, and sing. Neither of them knew how to play the flute, which bothered them to no end. Kei walked back into the main Basilicom hall with two cups of lemon tea with a hint of sugar, and a single ice cube in each.

"Shachor, stop. Relax, no work today." Ending on a literal sour note, he rose and walked over to the trifector of chairs, picking up a coaster on his up way, taking his cooling beverage and sitting in the black leather coated seat. He summoned his weapon, and laid it on the coffee table. Kei didn't mind his tinkering, as that kept his mind off fighting as well, but despite this in the three years Noire with missing, Shares had depleted slightly, but Shachor did his best with what he was limited to do, unable to leave the Basilicom to fight. He made weapons for the armory of Lastation, and never slacked off on paperwork, so ASIC had very little influence in Lastation. Both Kei and Shachor were suspicious of the synchronized appearance of ASIC and the last energy spike that the goddesses gave off. However, both were prohibited by Noire to investigate so Shachor had nothing but his weapons , yet he could stand Kei to work with. His weapon was a scythe with a bone white curved staff, that contained mystic energy that he could mentally meld into bullets. The blade itself was solid reinforced obsidian, and sharp, three feet long, and one foot back blade, and a joke at the top for bullets. He had incorporated transformations of the scythe for different fight styles, but he traditionally wore a slightly sagging gun belt that held an energy assault rifle, and an energy three barrel twelve gauge shotgun. On his back, a Dragunnov PVD sniper rifle was strapped, and in his sleeves, one regular pistol, and then the other, a tranquilizer. He never used these weapons to any of their potentials, as he was prohibited from fighting in lands. For a twenty three year old, he was very loyal to his big sister, yet very bored at the same time.

"Kei?" Kei looked up from the book she was reading, and placed down her tea. "Sis doesn't want me fighting in the fields freely as a CPU candidate, but..." Shachor faltered, unsure if he should continue. He cleared his throat, and stayed strong. "If I did it under the watchful eye of the Guild without transforming," He turned his watering red apple eyes to his mother figure. "Could I go and fight then?" Kei took a sip of tea, making a sour face as if the sugar were salt.

She closed her book and reached into her vest to pull out a list, and quickly flipped through it. Shachor waited in silence, fingers drumming against his scythe in tension, and Kei grinned. "You're sister is a very vigilant woman, yet you found a loophole." Despite being nearly a foot shorter than Shachor now, Kei proceeded to pet her pseudo son. "Now then, be safe out there youngling." She scratched behind his ear like a little dog, and he growled in slight pleasure. "I know you are probably the strongest being in this nation at the moment, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yes ma'am." Shachor said, standing and bowing, pulling up his hood over his eyes, yet he could still see. Kei watched as he left, smiling as she sat back down and took another sip of her tea.

* * *

"Iffy, are we done walking yet?" Compa complained as they walked into Lastation upon Lady Histoire's request, and Nepgear was quiet throughout the walk between borders. She knew that Lady Vert and Lady Blanc had little sisters because they always talked about them when the two came over. Lady Noire never mentioned any sibling, so she was very curious to meet her fellow candidate. Even in her captivity in the Gamindustri Graveyard where the goddesses shared some of their darkest secrets, no mention of family from Black Heart.

"Just a little farther to the Guild, Pinky, we need some money if we are going to get an inn." Compa whined some more, yet IF noticed the faraway Nepgear. "Yo, Gear," Nepgear looked up to see a grinning IF. "Stay with us, would you? I can see the Guild."

Nepgear nodded, determined. The trio made it to the Guild, and decided to go for an easy quest that paid big. As IF did the talking and Compa the accidental seducing, Nepgear back away slowly, and bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry..." She turned to find a man with a hood over his head, showing only his mouth that displayed no emotion, or even twitching. The man nodded and walked off, and Nepgear couldn't help but be intrigued by the silent figure. Most men who drop some cheesy line to ask her out, but he stayed quiet and went off. She wanted to know more now, and maybe this quest was the way to do so.

* * *

 **Short chapter again! I was still building things up, explaining Shachor's skills and such. Anyway, there you go. Next chapter should be up soon enough. I don't know, it depends, later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nepgear proceeded to ask the attendant at the desk the latest requested quest that the man could of gone on. It was a simple crystal hunting quest, and Nepgear ran out the door after getting the directions, leaving her companions in the dust.

Shachor however was already on the other side of Lastation, beginning his quest. He had known about the loophole for awhile, even before Noire had vanished, but he feared that she would come back and lock him up. Rather than a brother, she treated him more like a cute pet that she pet or talked to every once in awhile, but wouldn't let run around or be free. He hadn't really met other people, and in his rebellious years when he would have ran off to explore his birth land, Kei trained him out of that. The whole reason he came out of hiding now was the sensing of another candidate entering Lastation. He didn't fear takeover, it would be violation of the contract signed by the CPUs according to what he had read, and all the other nations according to Share counts weren't doing so good thanks to ASIC. It wouldn't make any tactical sense to invade another nation, so he figured they would be here requesting help. Shachor had run across the candidate, but his fear overtook him and he simply left the Guild when he met the lilac lady. He was now walking through a beautiful bright beachside resort area, and he couldn't help but cover his eyes and smile at the welcoming sun. Upon this, he saw his first pack of enemies. It was two horseflies and four Dogoos.

With a flick of his wrist his scythe appeared in his hand, and he leaped into the air and ripped through every Dogoo with ease, the shadowy blade cleaving through Dogoos like a sizzling steel knife through ice cool butter, causing the creatures burst into bright pixels. He whirled around and in one slick motion sent two pistol shots that killed the horseflies with precise angling through the sternum. As they burst into pixels he dismissed his scythe and quickly sheathed his pistol in his sleeve and walked deeper into the resort. He perched himself on one of the higher railing, and pulled out his Dragunnov sniper. Two cartridges later, the rest of the monsters in the area were eliminated, and Shachor walked through the dungeon, unobscured.

Despite the powerful CPU candidate being halfway through the dungeon, three more people entered on the up and up. "Gear! Wait up!" IF called to Nepgear, who had transformed and was flying deep into the dungeon. "Revert and explain now!" IF called, putting her foot down and standing still. Nepgear noticed this and flew back, reverting and jogging in place impatiently. "Why are you going after this man?"

"Um... So I bumped into him, and then I sensed his energy level. It was a gut feeling that he was really... strong, and since I can sense him still, I know that he is and..."

"So you like him Nep Jr?" Compa asked the candidate, and she blushed and shook her head, slightly frustrated.

"No... I'm just doing what Ms. Histoire told us to do. Hunt down the other candidates and train." Nepgear really wanted to get out of here, as the large energy was moving farther and farther away. "Come on, he's getting farther away!" Without waiting for an answer, Nepgear ran off.

Shachor sensed a high reversion of another being in his capacity from his back, so he cringed. It was the same power that he had bumped into before, so he moved faster. He looked down, and began to jog when he crashed into someone. As he tried to recover, he was pinned by another girl, with blazing orange eyes, and was... Growling? The girls fangs were bared, but as she calmed down from Shachor remaining absolutely still and raising his hands. She wasn't very strong compared to him at least, so he stayed calm and quiet as she looked him up and down and stood. Shachor stood with no assistance and made sure his hood was still up.

"What are you doing out here alone?" She asked, fists in her hips as she looked up at the six foot candidate covered eyes.

Deciding to stay confident, Shachor crossed his arms and said, "I could ask the same of you, Miss..."

"CyberConnect2, and you are?"

No one knew his name, so it wouldn't do him any harm telling her. "I am Shachor, may I call you Cy..." A panel popped up. A request to join CyberConnect2's team. "Ber?"

"We are alone in a dungeon, might as well work together, right?" She asked, and Shachor had little time to think, because he could sense the other candidate. Shachor accepted, and Cyber smiled happily, her... Furry ears flicking back and forth and tail wagging with glee, and her burning orange eyes went to a shining green. "Sure, you can call me Cyber!" Shachor nodded and hopped onto a railing, and ran in the side of the beach resort, Cyber following his lead and dashing on the opposite guard rail. "So, I guess you're a Lastation native." Rather than be cryptic, he nodded fast and firm, throwing his arms out to the side as the new team members sent grinded downhill. Shachor knew they were making good progress on escaping the candidate, and when the two fighters arrived at the end of the dungeon where the crystals were supposed to be. Instead, there were two miscreants.

"I hate grunt work, chu. I'm a good fighter, but we're out here nabbing some stupid Guild crystals, chu." The black mouse complained, turning the milky crystal over in his hands. "Why do Guild members specifically need to get this, chu? It re-spawns."

The gray skinned girl in a gray mouse like coat, red eyes, and dull emerald hair snapped the crystal out of the mouse's paws. "Really, rat? This thing needs Guild members because THAT'S what re-spawns the damn thing. If we take it, no re-spawning, no power source for the Guild building." The girl bonked the mouse on the head with the crystal, shaking her head. "If you were listening to Lady Magic you dumb rat, you'd know that." She huffed. "You're about as good as a listener as those broads back in Planeptune!" The girl sighed, staring at the crystal herself. "Though, Warechu, you're right..." The mouse stopped rubbing his bruised head, looking up with an eyebrow raised. "This grunt work is stupid, but we all gotta start somewhere. For Magic... Come... GAH!" The crystal was shot out of her hand by a well placed pistol shot that merely grazed her skin. A blur of white, green, and tanned peach burst through the air and snatched the crystal, landing on the other side of the battlefield. "What the hell?!" The figure that had shot was wrapped in leather shadows, the slight bottoms of ruby eyes alit with smoldering flames of anger. With one action the pistol was gone, and the nightly crusader was stalking down the hill toward his bleeding foe. "Who are you?!" One step. Two step. "Are you gonna answer me?!" Three step, four step. "You deaf or something you idiotic bastard!? Answer me!" Step. Step. Step. Step. "Fine! Hold this for me!" The girl wound up a punch, and Warechu couldn't help but feel that was a bad idea.

"Linda... I wouldn't..." He began, backing away from the night shaded warrior.

"Shut it, rat head! This bastard's asked so he's getting it! HIYA... Huh?" Linda had thrown her punch, but it was caught with ease. "How..." The man dug his 'claws' into Linda's fist, and kicked her back a good ten feet.

"My name is of no importance to you." Shachor began, deciding that he'd rather not have ASIC know even his name. "All you need to know is for your crimes against both the Guild and Lastation, you are under arrest." A flick of the wrist, and the nether world reaper weapon appeared in the candidate's hand.

"Fine, but..." Linda started, rising to her obviously overpowered foe. "I'm going down fighting!" She brought out her iron pipe, the rusting steel reflecting little of the precious sun, especially compared to the highly reflective obsidian that appeared to be permanently polished.

"Cyber!" Shachor called, already figuring out a way to defeat his first humanoid foe fast so he wouldn't have to deal with the candidate at afterwards. His companion raised an golden eyebrow, and the candidate began. "Defeat the mouse. You are strong enough to do so. I'll destroy this Linda with ease." Cyber nodded, and lunged at a surprised Warechu, and Shachor began his assault. No rushing however. Just an SP move. "I have not the time for this!" Shachor declared, focusing his strength into one of his more powerful attacks. "Nation Running!" A sudden speed buff occurred, and the Black Brother jump kicked his foe in the stomach, and sent Linda flying. Right through the guard railing. Shachor refused to stop there however, and went into a savage animal mode where his scythe vanished and Shachor went purely on slicing. As Linda skipped over the water like a skilled rock throw, Shachor was upon her, his solid metal claws ripping through the flesh of the crook with ease, throwing her throughout the air. Up, down, down, up, left, right, more right, less left, even diagonal time and time again. He moved fast as a mudskipper, the water as smooth as land as he relentlessly tore through the gray coat and even grayer skin, yet pulling back fast enough to not stain his gloves in the ripe red blood. Finally, as the prey and predator reached the end of their current nation, predator burst ahead and front flipped onto the first piece of land he could find, and pushed right back off and planted a springboard powered kick into the center of Linda's spine. She had gained so much momentum that she managed to make it all the way back to the resort, head butting Warechu on the way into the hill of stairs. Shachor appeared through the broken guard rail, cracking his knuckles as was ready to finish them both off with some sternum shots, and maybe a energy attack to vaporize their bodies.

Just as the strong warrior was going to blast the evil-doers out of existence, the other candidate came over the mini-mountain side. "There! That's the..."

Out of a sudden flash of instinct, Shachor whirled to the unlikely trio and blasted them with a space black energy wave attack known as Lastation Decimation. Once that happened there was a large explosion of dust and debris, giving the frightened candidate an easy escape route that he rapidly took. Seconds later... Gone. Leaving knocked out ASIC grunts, demolished heroes, and a confused companion.

* * *

 **Okay then, that took longer than expected. School has been a little annoying, but I have a mainly free weekend, should chapters should come up faster and such. I'm planning for another tonight, but if so, it'll be out late. Later for now! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Shachor was a blur as as he made his way back to his home, and the people on the streets simply felt a slightly rough caress of a dark wind. Kei was in the kitchen when she felt a change in the atmosphere. It was thicker, more compressed, and as she guessed what happened, a strangled guitar chord stabbed the air, proving her suspicion true. She was ready for the worst, to see her prodigy cut up and bloody, just barely calming himself on his instruments. This is where the crafty business woman was wrong. With a novel in her hand, the boy she had raised was playing chip less, not a scuff on him and yet still looking distressed. Kei placed down her soft cover on the coffee table and waited for Shachor to stop struggling with the guitar and frustrated fingers. "Explain, young man." She demanded after the last attempt at music.

"I may have nearly vaporized another CPU candidate and her friends today." A slap to the back of the head caused the black haired candidate to drop his guitar and rubbing the developing bump on his scalp.

"How, where, why?"

Shachor took a breath and remained calm. "How? I destroyed two ASIC members and an entire dungeon, where, the beach resort to the south, and why, I panicked." Kei nodded and paced back in forth, her heels clicking against the floor. "So, if they are intelligent in any way, shape, or form, they'd come here as the Basilicom is a commonly godly living quarter." Shachor stated, and little did he know, he was right.

"Goodness... How did we survive?" Nepgear questioned herself aloud as she rose from her forced slumber. Last thing she remembered was the Lastation candidate blasting them with a high amount of concentrated energy and being consumed by the night blast.

"I don't know, but Red has found herself three new wifeys!" Nepgear looked up to find a literal red head in a crouched position over Nepgear.

"W-Wifeys?" Nepgear clarified nervously.

"Yup, yup! Purple, Pinky, and Brownie." Red declared.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU MY NAME IS IF?!" IF thundered, this being the twenty-seventh time she was being referred to as a pastry.

"And I'm no ghost..." Compa whined submissively.

"No matter! You'll conform soon enough!" Red said with pride, as if she had done this many times before.

"You know what? IF began, dismissing her hand blades. "Forget it, join us. We could use a meat shield, and your meat buns along with Compa's should distract every male eye in the dimension." Red clapped happily, and her golden dragon gleefully puffed out some smoke. "Let's head to the Basilicom. Mr. Hit and Run should be surprised to see we lived. Stupid murderer..."

"Wrongity, wrong!" Nepgear and her posse turned to the seemingly young girl with information. "Blackie Boy meant to help his kitsune in their fight by vaporizing Grey Girl and Grey Mouse!" The red head pointed an accusing finger at Nepgear. "You distracted him you... OWIE!" IF slapped the hand down, eyes raw white and sharp teeth to match the angry anime motif.

"Hold on, Iffy." Compa had inadvertently saved Red with her interjection. "You saw Underling and Mister Mouse?" This caught Nepgear's attention as well.

Red nodded with a smile. "Patched them both up real good! Grey Girl hit me and ran when I offered for her to be my wifey. Grey Mouse screamed and ran after her when she saw the angry kistune who ran off to somewhere! Grey Girl was talking about getting a thicker winter coat."

Nepgear nodded. Lowee was ASIC's next landing spot. "You're right IF, we need to go get the candidate and fast. If we let Lowee get overrun, there will be no hope for it. Come on!" The newly formed quartet ran towards the Basilicom.

"Okay, obviously they want your help." Kei stated to the no longer distressed Shachor. The young warrior was simply stalking back and forth, humming a soft lullaby. "Yet you made a friend, so I'd get her here before you run off with them. Its only polite." The beep rang through the air as Cyber was alerted to Shachor's position. "That's done, now, how to test their strength?"

"A quick spar ought to do, wouldn't it?" Shachor asked, flexing his hands beneath his metallic gloves. "I'll go weightless..." Kei watched in silence as the CPU level warrior dropped his 'jewelry', and suddenly seemed a bit stronger. "There... Never realized how much I had gotten used to these things. I'm gonna increase the weight real fast. It'd be good field training and make it appear to them that I'm on their level." Kei nodded, still observing in silence as Shachor modified his weights, and she watched in shock as they were cranked up to twenty-five hundred each, and equipped them. He fell to the floor and showed visible strain as he stood, and adjusted to the extra burdens on his body. He grit his teeth and got used to it. "There, you've gotten used to power-scaling by instinct Kei. How strong?" Kei figured that since he was the around the strength of a transcended CPU candidate without his old weights on, about a quarter weaker than that with them on, and now that he had upped the weight?

"Around a regular CPU candidate in power, speed, but of course your durability..." The doors burst open.

"HELLLOOOOOO?!" Red raved as she ran into the conversation. "Hey! You're Blackie Boy!" Oracle and Candidate alike stood in shook and confusion, along with some of insulation that none of them knew. Something about war... A scythe was summoned and a pistol was unholstered, causing the red head to jump. "Hold on! I sacrifice my Playgirl Red monster to special summon my Happy Harem monster!"

Both Lasation authorities were more annoyed than amused, and both were angered when they were both hit in the face with decks of playing cards. "Here, let me shoot her. Mystic energy leaves no bullets." Shachor stated, switching his scythe downward and fired, which was blocked by a laser blade. The duo of Lastation were ready for a quick brawl, when Shachor realized who it was and dropped his weapon. Kei realized moments later. "I suppose this heathen is part of your squadron, Lady Nepgear?" Nepgear blushed brightly and nodded yes, and Shachor winced. He figured he could tolerate the original trio's action, but not the sun stroked fool. "Well then, Histoire has informed me of your quest while Shachor was out dealing with issues." Kei muttered loud enough for everyone to hear as she walked over to her desk. "I'll call the Mascot. From what Shachor said it seems that ASIC would fear Lastation too much to hunt her, so that's going to be arranged."

Shachor nodded quietly, and Nepgear tilted her head at him. He had is hood up. "Shachor?" The red eyed god looked towards his fellow candidate. "Why do you have your hood up?"

Shachor pondered that for a second. His existence, a secret for over a fifth of a decade was revealed, so why not his face next? His hood was pulled back and he turned to Nepgear with a naturally smooth and slick smile, and in combination with his kindle burning red eyes made Nepgear's knees a little shaky. "So, how do I look?"

"Like a black fiery hell angel!" Red declared, peeking from behind Nepgear like a mischievous child. No, being one. "Now then, may the fight begin!" The candidates looked less annoyed and more so confused at this remark. "My innocent and pure Purple wifey vs the dark and sexy Blackie boy!"

Ignoring the description remarks, Nepgear asked for a spar as Kei arranged the mascot meeting, and Shachor didn't mind the proposal, and the two walked away from the rest of the group into a training room for the candidate. The two counted down aloud, and weapons bared, they charged. Nepgear swung high to be blocked with the staff of the scythe, and kicked back. Shachor was never trained in toying around or mercy, so he went on with a rush combo, slicing away at Nepgear until she was thrown into the air and Shachor managed to drop a heel right into the back her neck, knocking out the other candidate.

"Too hard, Shachor!" Kei called to the candidate, who agreed after looking at his oozing opponent. The Oracle turned as Shachor picked up the wounded warrior, smiling at IF evilly. "Now then, Miss IF, we have some talking to do."

* * *

 **Yeah, this wasn't an action chapter. This was made to mainly display Shachor's abilities and nature. Things will happen next chapter, and let's just say, Lowee is on the way! XD Probably not later to day.**


	5. Chapter 5

The high-ranking Guild member and the Lastation Oracle walked to a separate room as Nepgear was carried away for healing by Shachor, and the candidate locked Compa and Red out of his workspace. Kei sat on one edge of the table, and IF took a seat on the other side. "So then, you know very little of Shachor, correct?" IF nodded, and Kei smiled. "Well then, I won't give you his life story, but he was sheltered from the outside world, and the outside workd was sheltered from him."

IF nodded, emeralds hazing from trying to remember if any of her contacts had ever heard of the Black Brother. "Explains a lot. I've never heard of Shachor, I just figured Lastation never obtained a candidate." Kei nodded in understanding. "I'm surprised a person like Noire wouldn't go around flaunting her super strong little brother."

"Noire was mixed about having a little brother. She didn't want too expose him to the world or her achievements after hearing about how little brothers and sisters grew envious, and even resentful of their older successful siblings, so she never talked to him, never let him out of the Basilicom, and never let him do any work. She was so set in stone with this philosophy, he grew up with me as his mother, and the person he mirrored."

"Think he can change?" IF asked, figuring that what she had heard and so far seen of Kei was a volatile accident waiting to happen if in the form of a CPU.

Kei nodded once more. "Very likely. He's been trained for no mercy in battle and..." Kei paused, thinking of something she had never thought of before. "Miss IF, when Lady Nepgear first transformed, did she have a personality, or just a war machine that..."

"Had a lust for battle? Yeah. Gear was a monster in combat, but I nearly died in a duel with her. Why? Of all the training Shachor had to go through, I figured power control would be a top achievement." IF stated.

"He's only transformed once, and then it was a different lust. He hasn't transformed since then, so I wouldn't recommend telling him to do all out."

"Gear could take him on, right? The two could spar together and train the natural killer out of him." IF bargained, and Kei shook her head.

"Shachor has spent the last twenty four years of his life training to be the strongest. Now, I think he's achieved his goal" IF raised an eyebrow. "Those bracelets and necklaces he wears, those are weights that restrict his abilities. He is currently wearing ten-thousand pounds, and was still able to outspend and destroy Lady Nepgear. I know she has been in captivity for three years, but even so, Shachor shows physical strain as he wears those weights." IF buried her face in her hands.

"Okay, so without the weights, how strong is he?" She asked, scared to hear the answer.

"He is probably around the power of a CPU candidate's raw battle form." IF's jaw dropped. "So, just going off that, I'd say thanks to his high Shares and potential as his transcended state, he's probably on the level of Noire, possibly stronger based on what happened before she left." If was shell shocked. Noire, despite Neptune's feats, was the strongest of all the goddesses, and no one could beat her in a one v one. Now then, a being that was just as strong, but with no aspect of mercy?

"He'll be a monster!" IF demanded, and Kei couldn't help but agree.

"Hate to be cliché, but Shachor will either have to keep his weights on if he is going to the point of transforming, as that will put him on Lady Nepgear's level..."

"Sorry to interrupt, but if Shachor was pushed to the point of transformation, wouldn't he have tried to go weightless?" Kei sighed and said yes. "So, when he literally becomes a god, is there anyway to hold him back?"

Kei nodded, leaning back in her chair and reaching into her sleeve. "This is the only tranquilizer potent enough to revert him. You can't Skill Seal him, he has moves around that which he developed specifically for that. No Viral Locks either, as he's just too strong for them by this point, unless inflicted by the CFWs themselves. Understood?" IF nodded, and caught the sliding gun, hiding it her sleeve. "Do not inform him that you have that gun. While a war machine as his transcended state, he is no fool, and will attack any threats that appose him. You will become his top priority."

"Will there be a way that he can train as his CPU self?" IF asked, and Kei pondered.

"Wait until you have all the other candidates, as all of them at once should overwhelm him, and force him to conform. Nepgear alone would be blown back as you have seen today." IF sighed. This new 'ally' seemed much worse than any of the enemies that she had faced before.

This 'ally' was performing low level alchemy to tend to his patient. Kei had taught him how to hold fire at a young age as an ancient healing art, and a tool of destruction, but right now he grasped the oily platinum flames, and ran his hands over the incapacitated Nepgear's body, skipping over iffy areas and watched as her skin closed. He didn't know how to sow, so no clothes mending, but he made sure her skin was fully healed before he even dare let the others near her. He left the room and passed the nurse without a word, and knocked out Red so Nepgear would't be assaulted. He arrived at his training room once more, and decided to test the actual scanner built into the room. He made his blood pump faster by straining all his muscles, and began to sweat from letting his power burst like a dam. His maximum with weights on was a bit higher than average candidates base form. Shachor gulped and dropped his weights, causing his blood pressure burst freely, his maximum potential being around the strength of a transcended CPU candidate, so around or below half of his transcended sister.

"Whew, talk about strength!" Cyber's voice rang throughout the training room, and the warrior turned to his companion, who was leaning against the door frame. She held a phone in her hands, which she quickly pocketed. "Let's see how heavy these things are. Throw me one." Shachor didn't even hesitate when he lifted up one of his weights and he threw it to Cyber. She was knocked down by it, and struggled to lift it up and stand at the same time, still sagging from the weight. "How do you wear these things?!"

Shachor shrugged and took it back. "I've been wearing weights too get stronger for a while. I just get used to it." Cyber sighed and wrung out her hands. "They're two-thousand five hundred pounds each. It hurts a bit at first, but I've learned to expect more from body."

Cyber stretched. "You need to learn some empathy. Your actions are very emotionless. What are you, a machine?"

Shachor shook his head. "I am the CPU candidate of Lastation."

"Well, I figured that Basilicom Boy, but you said you were going to arrest those two thugs, yet you were about to vaporize them once you got wrapped up in battle! Show some humanity!" Cyber demanded, mainly angry as now her fingers were cramping up and her eyes were reddening.

Shachor knew how to respond instantaneously. "You need to show less emotion then. I see that you wear the hat and place the gold bangle on your tail as if to pass off that you are cosplaying. You are not, as when we teamed up your ears flapped back and forth and your tail wagged.

"I-It's part of the costume! T-Totally fa... Ohh..." Shachor had rushed up to the tanned kitsune and scratched her behind the ears, and the half human keeled over immediately. He stopped, and Cyber growled a bit, but her eyes went icy blue with pleasure. "Fine... I guess we could both use some emotional help. Let's be travel buddies!" Cyber extended a hand, and Shachor didn't accept. "What's wrong?"

"I am traveling with another CPU candidate to hunt down the Mascots and other candidates. We wouldn't be alone." Cyber shrugged.

"More meat shields, amiright?" Shachor nodded, and the new teammates shook. "So, Mascot Hunter, where are we heading first?"

"Lowee. I'm waiting for confirmation." Cyber nodded, and the two of them walked out of the training room, finding IF and Kei looking at Shachor with worry.

"So, Shachor. You are going off to Lowee to recruit the candidates. Then to Leanbox, and that's it." IF said.

Kei turned on her motherly side, and walked up to the Lastation candidate. "Now then, young man, I expect your best behavior. Help them out in anyway you can!" Shachor flinched and nodded. "Why are you shaking your head?"

"Yes ma'am." Shachor said.

"Okay then. Transform only if you have too, and if I call you and tell you to return, get your betrothed behind back here! Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" Shachor declared, hopping back when Kei stepped closer.

Kei nodded. "Now then, off with you. You have work to do, and so do I." Shachor began to back away when Kei snapped her fingers and turned around, yanking back his attention. "Your guns. Leave them. Now."

"Why..."

"I usually don't take sass, but I'll answer your question. You are supposed to be somewhat human, so no gun toting in the open. Your scythe has projectiles anyway, and you can summon it at will. Everything, now." Shachor dropped all his weapons as Nepgear and Compa dragging the dozing Red walked out of the side room. "OUT! I don't want to see you for a while!" With that, the Mascot had arrived, and was in IF's possession unbeknownst to any of the other mortals, as unlike the candidates they couldn't sense energy. The six member squadron slipped out of Lastation without notice.

* * *

 **Okay then, this is really the end of exposition. I believe. So, you know Shachor, you know the semi main cast, you know EVERYTHING! On the topic of Noire representation, I feel like this is how she would be with a brother. *Shrugs* Anyway, that's it. See you.**


	6. Chapter 6

IF lead the group on motorcycle as Compa drove behind in her car with Red in shotgun and Nepgear in the backseat. Rather than staring ahead, the candidate was watching the animalistic duo of the group dash upon the tree branches, leaves falling as the six rushed through the mountains. Shachor didn't seem human to Nepgear at all, showing unrealistic excitement as he ran through a clearing, staring up at the crystal clear sky. Nepgear had watched the sky before, and got bored minutes later. Shachor on the other hand stopped in a clearing for the, to him at least, encapsulating view. Nepgear was going to say something to Compa as nurse kept on driving, but before Nepgear knew it, Shachor burst through a portal of dark energy, and kept pace with the car once again.

Shachor loved nature, as he was too fast for any pests to make enemies with him, and any monster the team came across was kicked in the face or stomach at one-hundrd fifty miles per hour. So all the sheltered boy say was the majesty of the large mountainous region with his allies, and when he saw a peak of one of the many mountains of nation border his molten eyes were lit aflame. Cyber watched in amazement as Shachor lodged one of his claws into the mountain side and used the sudden redirection of velocity sent him blowing up the side of the mountain like loose-leaf paper in a tornado funnel, spinning up to the peak. Shachor did something he had seen in media he was allowed to watch, and let out a triumphant roar, his arms thrown up and yanked back down with fists. His power spiked and with a miniature column of data he caused an avalanche. The rest of his friends screamed themselves, and ran off, leaving the candidate confused as he stood on top of the world. He noticed them fleeing and then the snow and sighed.

Linda and Warechu stumbled back into the Gamindustri. Both had agreed that after taking such a merciless beating from a CPU candidate, even if they were healed, not to run as their bodies ached and cramped from sudden movement. "Come on, rat..." Linda hissed at the black mouse. "We better find Mister Brave or Lady Magic before..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO MAGGOTS DOING HERE?!" The metallic judge, jury, and especially executioner roared in anger once his optical machinery laid specs upon the two underlings. "Especially all fine and dandy! You know that gives good ol Judge here, A REASON TO SLAUGHTER YOU!" The unlikely duos souls jumped out of their bodies, and slowly slipped back into as the violent CFW steamed as he calmed down. "You two better have a good reason for reporting back here without report of a smashed Mascot or beat the hell up." Warechu pulled out a data chip of the fight, as it was ASIC standard. Judge plugged the chip into his database and watched in hilarity as Warechu was demolished by CyberConnect2, and he went nuts at the part when Linda used Headbutt on Warechu. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That shit was super effective!" Linda handed over her side of the battle, and Judge was in awe more so than hysterics. "This kid has the nice attacks. That was all just one SP move?" Judge's circuits sparked, known to him as clicking his nonexistent tongue. "Somebody needs a nerfing." Judge turned his attention back down to his minions. .let me guess, you want to tell Magic or Brave about how this guy is the Lastation CPU candidate?" Both of the pair nodded, and Judge buzzed and whirred. "You two are lucky that you have evidence, or else your asses would be grass." The field workers stared at him confused. "READY TO BE STOMPED ON! Now scram!" The two ran through Graveyard to the place of Brave, dodging the napping pig . Only Brave knew how to summon Magic from wherever she went, so both mouse and woman were happy when the came across the gentle giant.

"You two look scarred..." Brave stated, worried. Then he narrowed his glass eyes. "Judge or Trick?"

"Judge, sir." Linda stated.

"Ah, you must have done something to keep his interest high for him to not hit you once. May I see?. The two members showed the video recording of the fight, and Brave nodded in understanding before the underlings explained what they needed. "Yes, Magic must be alerted of this immediately." Brave went still, hands out. From his hand cannons, pink dust rained down and formed into a tall woman with pink hair and a very pale complexion along with a gargantuan scythe at hand.

The woman smiled and licked her lips at the sight of her emerald haired lackey. "If it isn't my favorite underling, Linda." The leader of the CFWs scoffed at the mouse. "Along with the rat. What do you have to report?" The video was broadcasted once more,many Magic smiled widely at the end of her viewing, clicking her nails together. "Let us pay a visit to our favorite hostages. I think we can break the pride of the most powerful, now that her kin is in our hands."

The four goddesses had sadly gotten used to the lewd confiments, and had resorted to worthless conversation to keep going as they could not move, much less fight. "Any of you busty broads got a new story?" White Heart asked, having calmed down from her last "bath" from the perverted pig, just barely ignoring the drying slime.

"Oh! I have a sequel to the sequel of my evil bups story!" Green Heart claimed, and the others groaned.

"Let me guess, Vert, the bugs die and the humans live happy?" Purple Heart asked, and Green Heart hung her head low. "Noire, you've got to have some interesting stories in your arsenal."

"Yes, Lady Black Heart. Let us hear about this brother of yours." The usually silent goddess flinched, causing Magic to laugh with mirth lancing her tone. "Yes, he _Shares_ your ruby eyes, you well worked complexion..." Black Heart's green eyes widened. "Along with your obsidian hair..." Black Heart growled in anger when her brother was being described. "Looks like the bird was freed from his cage, and his owner cannot cage him again."

"No... Shachor..." Black Heart whimpered.

"Shachor, hm? Nice name..." Magic whispered barely loud enough for the emotionally cluttered goddess to hear. "Now then, don't worry. When he comes here to find you, we'll take good care of him." Black Heart opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "Yes, you have nothing to say. You have cost him his life, but at least he lived nicely." The CFW left the shocked goddess in their bonds as she floated away, not a single laugh parading the Graveyard.

* * *

 **Whew, that was something. It was short, but meh. Insight. Later for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

After traumatizing the regal goddess, Magic had made her way back to the Brave, and ordered him to gather the rest of the CFWs. The minions sat down as their leader floated, laughing softly to herself. "This Shachor, he seems to be just as much of a threat as a CPU, if not more thanks to his ability to fight with a relentless attitude." Magic said aloud, and Linda nodded. "Rat," Warechu snapped to attention. "Go to the mines and get the finest anti ores you can gather. Now." The mouse scurried off on all fours, chuing all the way. "Now, Linda..." The Underling looked up. "I'm going too do you a favor and have you go on your next mission without the mighty mouse," Linda smirked, "Under the condition that you do something very idiotic." Linda raised a cautious eyebrow to her master. "I need this candidate of a goddess level here so he cannot train the Makers and other candidates."

"But, Lady Magic." Magic looked down. "It took years of intense training in solitude for him to reach that level. How would they jump so high of a level?"

"It is common that when a extremely strong Master trains his or her students their students make great leaps in power. Along with this, CPU candidates especially tend to make large natural gains in power quickly when training with beings of a higher capacity. Shachor, if training with his sister, would be much stronger than now, and so would Black Heart."

"Yes ma'am." Linda bit her tongue to hold back the sigh. "What do I need to do?"

The six member squad had finally arrived in Lowee after half a day of travel, arriving in the snowy nation at noon. Cyber was rubbing her shoulders, and all over her body. "Brr... I figured Lowee would be a little cold, but not freezing!" Cyber muttered, leaning on Shachor, who had by this point was recharging his stamina so he slowed his pace to a walk with the rest of group, who had changed into winter attire. Nepgear to a fluffy version of her old sailor one piece with a skirt that reached her ankles with white fake fur at all ends. Along with a purple hat with white fluff at the bottom, and lilac mittens, she was fine. Compa had kept her sweater and put on thick checkered pants, and pink mittens. To top it off, her headband was replaced with earmuffs. IF had kept her thick coat, except she buttoned it up and put on a pair of black pants and black gloves. Headband with earmuffs like with the nurse. Red had stole a mix of all the others clothes, and taken Nepgear's spare gloves, IF's pants, and Compa's sweater and earmuffs. Shachor had trained against the wraths of nature, so he could survive in space, in a volcano, and a tundra for extended periods of time."I should've... Crap!" Cyber was hit by a coat, and she lifted it just high enough to see Shachor waiting.

"Are you going to stand there freezing, or put on the coat?" Shachor asked, steam rolling off his breath as unrolled his green sleeves. Cyber obeyed quietly, and was embraced by a welcoming warm leather hug from her companion's attire. "When we get the chance, we need to get you battle ready clothes." Cyber titled her head at him as they walked among the others. "My arms are longer than yours, and the coat prohibits good movement. If you are going to fight well, you need to dress for battle." Cyber begrudgingly agreed as they walked.

Shachor's eyes widened as his senses were going nuts. He could sense what appeared to be two Loween candidates. He didn't wait and raced through the streets like a wraith that manipulated the snow with an upward draft. He moved much too fast and absolutely demolished a young neko.

He turned on his heels to stop, and the brown haired cat girl slid down his washboard abs, and he let her fall. "Ow, nyu! You ran through me like I through steak, nyu!"

Shachor crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Puchiko, would it?"

"RACIST, NYU!" The neko cried, punching Shachor. "Bleezus, nyu! It's like punching iron!"

Shachor rolled his rubies. "I've done my crunches." The girl rubbed her fist, and Shachor allowed pity to enter him. "My name is Shachor. I apologize. Your name?"

"Broccoli, nyu." Broccoli answered, getting back on top of her ballon. "Why were you moving so fast?" Shachor sensed Cyber, and spin kicked the kitsune into a bank of snow. "Was that enemy or..."

"Friend. First one. She was going to tackle me, but I stopped that." Shachor answered, not even bothering to help the incapacitated warrior. "I was running for reasons that you may not comprehend, so why waste the breath?" Shachor asked, and the rest of his party caught up.

"Shachor..." IF panted. "The next... The next time you sense something, alert us before I pocket my cycle and Compa... And Compa her car, understand?" Shachor's expression didn't change at all, and he showed no remorse, but he firmly nodded. "And... whew! Would you look at that, you rammed somebody on your mad dash!" Once again no remorse was shown when his senses when were overblown when a extremely powerful being flew overhead and he cried out in shock. He had sensed this power once before, and he knew it had never left the Gamindustri Graveyard. Now, two birds were free.

"I'm going. Nepgear can sense me," Shachor got ready to run, "Try and keep up." Once again the wraith ran rampant through streets of Lowee, wringing shock out of all who saw and felt his presence.

Linda watched as Lady Magic vanished from sight. She was so fast, and rather strong. It was no surprise to Linda that she was able to capture all the goddesses. This also made it more confusing for the young minion when she figured the Lastation candidate much of a threat. Sure, Linda was annihilated herself, but all four CFWs against him? There seemed to be no contest. The CPUs themselves lost to one, what made Shachor such a threat? When asking Magic this, her superior answered with one word. "Mercy." Then she was gone in a pink flash, and Linda was left with posters to hand out.

She respected Magic, so she wouldn't ever go against her judgement, at least not openly. Whatever, that didn't matter now. She had a job to do. "Come and collect these rare Arfoire collectibles! All for free, all you do is pledge your allegiance and beliefs to ASIC!" She waved a rolled up poster in the air, and when she looked to her left, done the street she thought she saw two blood hungry eyes in the barrage of snow. In a blink they were gone, and Linda gulped, but kept her happy facade. She searched around for the girl she was assigned to capture when the bunch of broads popped up, and saw her getting hot cocoa. Linda slowly slinked over to her victim, and by this point three boys took some naughty posters, and claimed they pledged _something_ to Arfoire. Linda wanted to mentally claim they were as bad as CFW Trick, but at least they were not into lovingly licking lolis and tongue tentacles. As she knew she was close enough to acquire her target, she saw the red eyes again. They were much closer than last time, and Linda shuddered. She placed down the posters, and whipped up the ASIC scanner, flipping through the sensing options. It was made specifically for CPUs and ones around their level, so she clicked on Lastation as she reached into her pock for her sandwich. She took a bite and searched for a candidate, but the new power wasn't uploaded yet. "Shit... I figured..."

"Meooowww...?" A cat purred at her ankles, staring up at the sandwich while making itself comfortable on one of the posters.

"You hungry?" Linda asked, tapping the cat on the head with her foot.

"Meoowww." The cat responded, snuggling against Linda's pants leg.

"Fine, you can have the rest on one condition!" The cat tilted its head to the side. "You swear your allegiance to ASIC!" Lidna demanded, and the cat nodded. Linda dropped the remains on the poster, and the cat happily chowed down. "Yeesh, the lows a great mind must sink to."

"I'd call it a pretty stupid mind to be giving posters out in the open, when you have a dangerous group of assailants after you." IF commented, and Linda jumped. She should have been focusing!

"Crap! You broads!" Linda backed away slowly, hands out.

Nepgear wanted to call the sight amusing, but it wasn't anymore when a sleek obsidian blade sliced through snow in what seemed to be slow motion, and Nepgear could already foresee the decapitation from the wielder of the blood red eyes. She tackled Shachor out of the way and Linda gasped. She was almost beheaded by someone else other than Judge for the first time! This was no accomplishment though as when that happened Linda grabbed the girl she was after and ran, unaware of what the Black Brother had done.

While he was tackled, he wasn't pinned to floor and managed to nail Linda in the back with a tracking device as she vanished through the streets. Shachor cocked an eyebrow at Nepgear and opened a portal beneath him, and he vanished. He appeared behind Nepgear and offered her a gloved claw hand. Nepgear took it, and stood and was embarked immediately. She was about to say something other than a gasp when she found Shachor was dusting off all the snow on her. He picked up her hat and dusted it off. "Come. We cannot not her allow to get that far with the CPU candidate. Especially with leader of ASIC lurking around the nations themselves." With no more explanation, Shachor was gone.

The girl who had been kidnapped blubbered throughout the rough ride of with extra pain thanks her captor. "P-Please... Ram! Help!"

Linda groaned as she ran through the dungeon, dodging monsters. "Will you shut it already?! No computer data is gonna come and save you!" Linda had made it to the end of the dungeon after a short while, and she threw the girl onto the floor. Just as she thought she could relax, Linda heard a roar of rage from a slain Ice Fenrir. It was agonizing, ear splitting, and took way too long. "Crap, how did they follow me? I know Lady Magic said that the CPUs and candidates could sense energy, but mine isn't that high!"

"Bug." The blue dressed girl stated nervously, huddling up in a corner and drying her tears with her coat sleeves.

"What'd you say, baby broad?"

"Bug." The girl pointed to a tiny, yet still visible device attached to Linda's coat.

"SHI... GAH!" A bullet of black energy was fired from a cooling weapon, and Linda's foot was impaled. "No... No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Linda cried in desperation a the Lastation candidates footsteps rang loudly due to the hollow dungeon floor. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap...

The rest of the group stayed behind the angry warrior, afraid of his swaying scythe. "Those who do not learn form history are doomed to repeat it." Shachor began, brandishing his underworld weapon. "And you are as doomed, as doomed can be!"

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! Why? Cause I'm that guy. So, you don't have to answer this, but my question is this : What do you think Magic is planning? How could she stop the unstoppable? Think of it! Use the chapter! I love chess, so think Linda and Warechu as pawns, doing little tasks. Either way, I'm gone!**


	8. Chapter 8

Lind was dead. Dead. She knew not of what the candidate would do, but the fires of his eyes said much while the actual man said nothing. The only thing that the girl figured would save her from a grisly or swift death was one of the CPU candidates stepping in to keep her from getting killed. Despite her hopes, it seemed that even his allies feared Shachor's emanating rage. Linda saw the small amounts of red and black ones and zeros that popped off of the candidate's clothes and face, mock sparks parading themselves over the angry warrior.

Linda remembered something Mister Brave had said : "These CPUs, and their siblings, their emotions are their greatest assets." Linda didn't understand the mech. "They are powered by Shares and their humanity. The emotions the channel, it affects how strong they are. Their blood bred battle forms are made to fight, kill, and conquer. It's a wonder that all of them managed to maintain a form of their personality, even if amplified for combat." Linda had asked what this had to do with the new candidate at the meeting of the CFWs, and Judge had laughed.

"Really? You don't know what that means?!" Judge went nuts and began to spark. "You tasted the pain of his claws in a restricted base form! Now then, if he was already bred for combat in his base, AND couple that with the power he has on deck without the weights, AND the high Shares, AND transformation?!" Linda had gulped, doubting herself. "He has little mercy now, when he's transformed and so much stronger and no mercy?! HELL! I bet the man doesn't even know what the word means! He could defeat you with just the shockwave of his transformation!"

Trick had nodded, slobbering. "Yup, yup! So, if that kid comes here and transforms with that broken ass speed?! Fucked! That's what we are, one on one that is." Linda raised an eyebrow. "Speed doesn't mean nothing if you outclassed in power and numbers, so we need him here!"

"We can't hold him," Lady Magic began. "His transformation would vibrate in his shackles enough to loosen them if he knows escape methods, and he'd be gone, free to train." Linda nodded, in fear of the beating she would have to take. "So, chains must be forged, but the right..."

"Shachor!" The voice of Nepgear broke Linda out of her trance, and she found a gun scythe pointed at her forehead. "Hold on, this could be a good lesson in... In..."

Shachor narrowed his eyes. "Humanity? What do you suggest?" Linda was frozen, knowing one wrong move and she was dead.

"Have her surrender the girl and run, killing her will do nothing for us. Right?" Shachor's eyes shifted so many separate shades of red in patterns that made no sense to Linda. The scythe vanished as Shachor pulled his hood up, shaking as he grit his teeth.

He had never showed much mercy, if any at all. Things like this caused trouble in animus and real life. He knew this, he was also very scared of what would happen if he let her escape. "Yeah, just let me go..." Linda said, following through with her objective. "Your sister in the Gamindustri Graveyard wouldn't want her innocent little brother with blood of the dead on his hands, would she?"

Shachor's jaw dropped, and the ones and zeros became more and more prominent as he tensed, and even the mystery girl behind Linda could have an aspect of fear seeing the candidate's emotions boil. "What... What did you say?"

Linda laughed best she could, trying to tempt fate. "Yeah, your big dumb broad bitch of a sis has been in the Gamindustri Graveyard with all the other godly broads, wasting away for the past three years." Linda laughed some more, actually finding humor in her statements. "What kind of brother are you? You're basically the strongest around by the point ASIC was baby corp, trained for battle and you leave your sister to die?! Whew, AAAAHAHAHA! You are a terrible bastard!" IF shook her head. Nepgear shook her head. Cyber shook her head. Compa shook her head. Even Red gulped and shook her head as Linda insulted the Black Brother. "The Purple Broad has a point! What will your sorry ass gain from killing me? Nothing. You'll just have bloood on your hands, and your sister will still be... GAH!" Shachor had slapped the life out Linda with a backhand so strong she had her skull shattered. Linda didn't believe how she was still alive.

"Go now. If I see you again, your life is snuffed out." Linda struggled to stand, forgetting the bug on her coat as she struggled back to the Graveyard.

Just as Shachor was planning his future murder and hunt, a transcended candidate landed as Linda limped away. "Rom! What happened?!"

Shachor raised an eyebrow. For children, they were around Nepgear's level. "Mean lady dragged me... Mad man scared mean lady off." Rom muttered, and an angry Ram turned to a disinterested looking Shachor. He wasn't one for lolis after running across a very disgusting manga, so the two candidates turned him off. "He's mad man."

"You meanie! You did..."

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing to your sister, or you, other than save Lady Rom." Shachor interrupted, walking away through his scared patrons.

"Come back here!" Ram roared, rushing at the candidate. That was the mistake.

"Reflexive Protection." Shachor stated, and the energy axe that sliced at Shachor was blown back by a reflecting shield and she was knocked out by double the force of her own attack. Shachor nudged the incapacitated body with his foot, scoffing at the candidate. "Really? You allow yourself to force all of your power into a single attack and have no way to dodge the redirection?" Shachor tilted his head to the side when looking at his party. "You all? You know to simply redirect the velocity of the basic force of all the reflexive move in the game and novel go off physical alteration and then get four times the power of an attack?"

The large eyes and jaw drops that the Lastation Prince got in return were disheartening to the young candidate. "Did just shattered the fourth wall and showed one of the games most overbearing flaws for undefeatable bosses in the game thanks to their moves all in one go, without a single hint of emotion. I mean, wow. Some one clap for the man!" IF demanded, yet none did as the Shachor sighed. He walked back and picked up the unconscious candidate and laid her across his shoulder, and took Rom's hand.

"Come on, little Rom." Rom looked up with innocent gray eyes, still slightly fearful of her fellow candidate. "Lead us to your home. We shall escort you so that no other ASIC members dare interfere with your safety." Rom nodded and walked through the group, ignoring them all and only leading Shachor. "Now then, my name is not mad man. It is Shachor, CPU candidate of Lastation."

"Enemy?" Rom asked him, scared again.

Shachor shook his head. "Trust me. I am no enemy. If I was, I would have destroyed you and your sister, and the party I am traveling with now would be vaporized." Shachor admitted, and Rom gulped.

"You are big for a candidate Mr. Shachor." Rom admitted, and Shachor nodded. "So, there can be boy CPUs too...?" Rom asked.

"I guess." Shachor said, never having really cared about his gender. "That may also have to do with my development stages. My body stopped aging at twenty-one years, making me appear older than my big sister, Lady Neptune, Lady Vert, and of course your sister Lady Blanc. Along with all the candidates themselves."

"Cool... You feel strong... What have you done?" Rom asked, pulling on the green sleeves to see if he had any Guild marks.

"Trained. Trained. That's really it." Shachor answered as the two arrived at the Basilicom. "Go ahead. My friends and I will be in tomorrow, okay? Would you mind telling the Oracle?"

Rom tilted her head to the side. "Ornacle?" Shachor smirked.

"The lady at the front desk." Shachor simplified.

"Mina?" Shachor nodded. "Okay," Rom yanked him down a rubbed noses with the other candidate, while also taking Ram. "Goodnight Mr. Shachor."

"Goodnight Lady Rom." Shachor bowed as Rom walked in the Basilicom. His party caught up with him, and Shachor sighed and muttered to himself, "Mad man it is..." He whirled around, and turned on a chilling smile that was alluring, yet also threatening. "It's getting dark, so I think we should hit up an inn. Why waste the night when we have the blessing of day?"

None of them caught on to his ruse. "Sure. Might as well Black. Come on everybody!" IF called as Shachor checked his tracker. She was just out of Lowee. By the time they were asleep, he'd be able to catch up.

* * *

 **Shorter than the last! Either way, you all can guess what the heck is gonna go down in the next chapter! Later!**


	9. Chapter 9

Linda had stolen a Nep Bull to heal her head, as she struggled back 'home' she had forgotten to have herself be tracked. Shachor would never appear. "How am I going to explain this to Lady Magic?" Linda muttered hopelessly. Little did she know that the predator hungrily hunted it's gray prey.

IF was the last to sleep, and Shachor stood from his inn bed. He pulled out his tracker, and found that Underling was on the Gamindustri Graveyard border. He hadn't the time to run, even if he were to remove his weights. He snuck outside, and activated one of his portals. He burst through, and landed on a PS1. He crouched, narrowing twin ruby eyes in pain when he felt his Share ties cut. He hoped Kei wouldn't notice this change on her scanner, and he sighed. This was a way to suppress his energy output, his invisible aura naturally vibrant. He began his deadly hunt, waiting for what he needed. The underling made her way throughout the dangerous Graveyard, walking towards the CPUs. Laughing at their bondage always made her feel better.

There! There she was! All four, waiting for rescue! Shachor no longer needed his guide. She wasn't needed in life anymore... Shachor backflipped off his Sega Saturn podium, summoned a boost panel and used it as a spring board with his hands and sliced through the dead air, planting a spiked sole into Linda's head, force feeding her the ground she once treaded. The rough gravel ate away at her gray skin, leaving blood and torn clothes on the ground to none's dismay. Shachor jumped back and in midair charged an orb version of Lastation Decimation. He launched the orb of concentrated hate at the bleeding sack of flesh, and he sensed a large spike of energy and saw that same pink flash from before save his victim from her timely death. He landed and summoned his scythe immediately, only to be sliced away by what he could tell by its shape was a halberd. He clothes weren't even ripped from the attack, and Shachor took it more as a surprise than a pain.

"Just as I figured... You're not one to play games!" Shachor glared at a large metal man with glowing blue eyes, wielding a large halberd.

"A mechanical humanoid made for war..." Shachor growled, brandishing his weapon. "I can't sense you!"

"Of course dumbass! I have no life to end, so there is nothing for you to sense god boy!" The mechanical warrior readied himself. "I'm hyped! Let the battle begin!" Shachor lunged, taking the the air with more panels beneath his feet, and propelled himself into a whirlwind form of attack.

"Whirlwind Ripper!" The mech blocked the attack, but his staff was sliced in half by the sudden strike, slipping away with a boost panel from his feet when Judge swung downward, missing entirely. The mech steamed, and threw his destroyed weapons down.

"You destroyed the Judge's gavel!" Judge roared.

"It was a halberd." Shachor corrected as another one appeared in the might mech's hands. "No mercy! All destruction!" Shachor switched off something in him, and dashed at Judge, firing shots from the scythe to buffer the CFW, aiming for each one of the metallic joints. Sparks burst, dying seconds later. One spin kick later, Judge was knocked into a PSP which a loud crash. Shachor wasted no time in opening a portal and sent a barrage of Hyper Bursts that carried large bursts of power that Judge was consumed by. Shachor still couldn't sense the mech and ran over to the wreckage. He was hit by a halberd swing as the Judge was still raring to go, just beat up.

"Bastard... That would have killed me if it was for the graveyard..." He huffed, and Shachor isn't let him finish as he brought down his scythe, two hands overhead and severed off Judge's arm and the warrior roared out in agony, only to be spin kicked away and have his eyes shattered. "ONE OF YOU! SAVE ME!" Three more Hyper Bursts, and they were charged with large quantities of Share Energy, resulting in a mushroom cloud of destruction.

"SLURP!" Shachor was plastered beneath a gigantic tongue.

The goddess could sense the fight, and were shocked to see the mushroom cloud. "Noire, tell me why you didn't bring this god with us!" White Heart demanded, baring her any at Black Heart.

"I was too afraid for his safety, okay?! I've told you already... If Magic had taken all of us down, he would have to fight the four on his own! I didn't want that!" Black Heart cried, and while The Green and Purple Goddesses agreed, the White Heart stayed seething.

Back to the battle, the mighty pig held down the enraged CPU candidate. "JUDGE! Use that self repair!" Trick demanded, being garbled thanks to his tongue being out.

"I only have one left!" Judge demanded, rising many holes in his exoskeleton, and being blind.

"We will not have another chance to survive if we don't!" Trick declared, and Judge still hesitated. "DO THE THING, YOU HUNK OF ROID RAGING METAL!" Trick roared, Judge growled, but activated the item. He was back at max, yet Trick roared once more.

"What, baconator?! I used the item!" Judge declared, raising his halberd.

"HIYAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Shachor exclaimed, sharp data aura stabbing Trick's tongue repeatdly, getting loged in the pink flesh as Shachor reached his maximum in his 20% full power.

"HOLY SHIT!" Judge cried. He wasn't going all out, but the kid seemed angrier than before, and he was steaming thanks to the saliva.

"Magic McDamn kid!" Trick exclaimed, rubbing out the solidified data out of his tongue with his stubby arms. "It's like... OOF!" Shachor broke through the pig's stomach armor with a power focused punch, and Trick coughed up blood. One Hyper Burst later, the pig was soaring into the air. Shachor was still hit by a halberd at his front, and then tongue slapped as the CFWs decided to fight with actual malice. They threw him around with ease, ping ponging the other brawler. Despite this, Shachor didn't seem to be taking much damage. He thought of a plan and blocked the next barrage of attacks with a spherical Share Shield and detonated it, blowing back the other fighters.

Without a word, Shachor decided that there was no more time for holding back. He unclipped his weights, and with that the young god's power grew two sizes that day. "GRAGH!" Shachor was naturally slim with his weights on, being in the CPU family he didn't have to train like a regular human and appeared have not with his weights on as he was around the regular level. However, with his weights off, his muscle isn't always constrained and he bulks up. Greatly. "HAAAAAHHHH!" He had a larger data aura this time, and his red eyes were reminiscent of the sun. With an dark burst of his aura, a multitude of portals spawned in a concise area, and Shachor landed after part one was complete.

"What did he..." Trick was grabbed by the bloody tongue, and launched him into the Graveyard Guardian, and burst through one of his portals. He appeared through another and kicked the pair into another portal, and then another, and then another, gaining more momentum with each strike. His seemed to be reaching light speed as the more damage he did to the pig and guardian, and as he was sure they would stay suspended in midair with all the rotation, he charged up one of his better attacks.

"Rending Reaper Flames!" Large bursts of black flames flew from his palms, and burned both of the CFWs with ease. Just as Shachor went in for the final strike, the two CFWs cried out for their valiant savior. It came in the form of another mech that ran through the young god, and Shachor didn't even acknowledge the fact that he had not sense the other CFW, but he raised his scythe and began to replicate it as the CFW was distracted.

"On to Magic for you! You need to be healed, or el..." CFW Brave was knocked back by simotaneous scythe strikes, and the Noble Gundam turned his head go the imminent threat, which was moving around the many portals he had fired. "Interesting abilities." Brave stated, raising his blade as the Lastation Prince had. The two shared no more words as they began a heated clash, metal screams ripping through the air, and sparks igniting the dead grass of the Graveyard. Cybernetic Titan and Merciless God lit up the night with noise and light, the two crossing the dead blade of darkness, and the light lord of weaponry, one could not tell who had the upper hand. With a massive speed and mobility advantage thanks to his 'small' size, Shachor managed to land many combos on the mighty mech, but thanks to his large stature, Brave didn't seemed very affected by Shachor's multiple fast strikes. One swift attack to the gullet, Shachor coughed up blood, yet fired one Hyper Burst with a concentrated amount of SP into which cracked the CFW's skull plate. In sudden pain, Shachor tried to use this as a opening to bust Brave's power core. Shachor was yanked out of the air, and thrown into the CFW circle. Shachor opened one more portal to his sister, and the CFWs howled in anger.

Shachor lunged for the bonds of his sister, and felt a sudden negative burst. "Shachor, please... Go!" Black Heart pleaded, and yet Shachor lunged once more, and cried out in pain, and his eyes began to water from loosening the bonds alone. "Stop! Please! I don't want to see you cry!" Black Heart pleaded, and Shachor arms dropped.

"Where did that come from?" Shachor asked, summoning back his scythe and fruitlessly swing away at his sisters condiment.

"Shachor, I'm sorry... I always wanted to do the best for my nation, and when you came... I didn't know what to do. Al I knew is that if you cried, I'd never be happy with myself. Have you, have you ever cried?" Black Heart asked, scared to here the answer.

"No... I never had a reason to." Shachor admitted, and just as Black Heart was about to say more, and soft cackle paraded through the barren land. All the CFWs approached the five CPUs, and Shachor summoned his second scythe and turned his back to the goddesses, as a gesture of protecting the weakened four.

"What a cute little story..." Magic murmered, "However, no excuse for not training with him and sheltering the boy." Magic raised an eyebrow at his weapons, and scoffed. "You call those scythes? You play with little toys, like the little boy you are." Shachor growled, fury slowing burning his patience. "Now then, run along home. Unless you want to be 'bullied' by us." The CFWs snickered.

"Never transform..." Shachor whispered. "Never cry..." A spark of vibrant data popped up on the ground, followed by another. "If I can't use my full power as a god..." More sparks appeared, and Magic could sense his Share count rising. "Then I shall stretch it as a Maker!" Shachor's ability was forced to activate, and his power exploded. Lastation Limit Leveler doubled his Share percentage, and broke through all of the negative status ailments that Shachor had, giving the angry god a Share count of one-hundred-sixty percent. Thing is, Shachor refused to expel the energy, and had no aura. Everyone could sense the immense power of the being how refused to waste anymore time. He rust at Magic and planted a firm kick in her midsection, activating Nations Crossing. He drove her through the air, brutally injecting every bit of damage he could muster, and Magic couldn't even cry out in agony as each time she tried, the wind was knocked out of her. With satisfaction Shachor planted a kicked from a spiked sole into the CFWs back sending her tumbling through the Graveyard, through entire mountains of old consoles. He lunged back with two Hyper Bursts at hands, and launched them into the pink haired CFW. With that, the blast was concentrated and little dust blew into the air. The other CFWs decided the that was enough playing around, and all charged the god. He activated a Share Shield, but it was broken by a fusion of three precise hits, and Shachor in turn was hurt. The red eyed ripper converged his portals all into one place, but the CFWs launched many projectiles into the portals, and all the attacks hit Shachor, causing him to falter long enough for Magic to impale him in the stomach with a single upward swing of her scythe, causing Black Heart to scream, and Shachor to explode with blood.

"Fool... You could never take us alone." Magic stated, sliding the barely living being off her specially carved scythe. "The rat was useful for once." Magic said, landing next to the incapacitated god. "Hm..." Magic tapped her scythe against his wrists, ankles, and neck, and the special residue melted off into weights that would hold the candidate to his death bed. "Judge, be an Executioner." Magic barked and stepped aside to let the metal man through. Black Heart screamed in protest, tears streaming from her eyes as she watched the horrible sight of her brother being bludgeoned by the CFW. She watched in agony as each hit severed her brother's body more and more, and its as if she could feel every time the halberd sliced a leg, smashed a bone, dislocated a joint. Her cries were silent once more restraints wrapped around her mouth and she was pulled back.

"HAMMER TIME!" Judge raised his weapon for one final strike, and every goddess looked on in fear, and finally the portal was big enough. Shachor fell through, and Judge missed his final strike. "DAMN THAT KID!" Magic sighed in contempt as her fellow CFW went raging throughout the Graveyard, angry herself.

"The weights, the weights... Those should last." Magic murmured as she floated away from the destruction.

* * *

 **So, sorry for taking so long. My thoughts strayed and things happened. Either way, Shachor is strong, but outnumbered. See ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

Kei was doing some late night work, sipping on her coffee when she heard the crash. She got her pistol, ready to shpt down any monster that thought it was funny to sneak into the Basilicom. She stalked downstairs from her room, and in the center hall she found Shachor gashed and bloody on the ground. She bit her tongue to hold back the scream, not wanting to frighten him. She walked over briskly, and felt for a pulse. He was barely breathing, but she knew this was by choice. She went to the front desk and received a first aid kit, and brought out a needle and string. Slowly she got on her knees and began to stitch the candidate back together, perpetually silent as she worked, and the candidate did his job in staying quiet. After sewing together most of him, blood leaking out of the holes she went to one of the many rooms in the Basilicom to grab a small Sharicite. She held it over the boy, and yet she noticed cracks beginning to form in it, and she quickly returned it and switched her healing ointment to Nep Bull, which glazed over the skin with ease.

A minute later Shachor struggled to stand, as if he had a the weight of Gamindustri on him. "I'm sorry Kei... I lost." Shachor admitted, sitting down in a chair that seemed to falter a bit beneath him.

"You went to try and save Noire alone, didn't you?" Shachor nodded, and Kei finally noticed it. "Anti Crystal weights?" Shachor nodded, which explained why the young god looked consistently tired. "How much do they weigh each?"

"One million pounds each. That's a rough estimation but since it is hard to move, I can assume no less." Kei nodded, tapping her foot.

"I made sure not to inform you of your sister's location for this reason alone." Kei turned angry two pearls towards her pseudo-son. "How?"

"This ASIC grunt. She mocked me and released the information at the same time. I was going to end her life in a blast as I should of when I first met her, but one of CFWs came and saved her worthless life." Kei narrowed her eyes, hearing malice behind the tone of the usually emotionless god.

"She's enraged you..." Kei noted, smirking. "I suppose this is a positive." Shachor raised an eyebrow. "Yes... This is actually good." Kei nodded. "You goddesses are fueled by Shares and emotions by most studies, as your separate, at least the elder goddesses' personalities fuel them with spirit, which gives them incentive to fight like the warriors they are."

"So much emotion did for them." Shachor stated, leveling his dampening fire eyes at his mentor. "They were beaten and detained. If their emotions and Shares did so much for them, why did they lose?" Shachor asked, and Kei shook her finger.

"They had not trained for years and didn't know the enemy beforehand, having no prior investment to spike rage, one of the volatile and powerful emotions humanity as a species has." Kei clucked her tongue. "This is my fault. I trained you to be a machine, not a man."

"I'm like the others. Blood and bone, not metal and machine." Shachor explained calmly.

"A package doesn't always match it's labeling." Kei brought up. "One who didn't know would figure you the eldest of the gods, however you are younger than the main four. Isn't that right?" Shachor nodded. "Also, considering Noire had the most Shares, regular humans believe she was the strongest. However, even when she vanished you were the strongest and most skilled of all the gods." Shachor nodded again. "Some may believe that since you were sheltered, you would know little of human interaction. On the contrary, you seem to be fine after making friend with CyberConnect2, and blasting the Planeptune party." Kei sighed. "Either way, in the morning you report back to your party, most likely. I will speak with IF. Sleep well." Shachor stood with a wince, and went to his room to finally pass out.

IF was trained for anything, except for an angry mother in the middle of her morning jog. "IF, you have one minute to explain before I send nuclear warheads at Planeptune." If knew she had to pick the right words.

"May I know what I have to explain?" She asked.

"Why Shachor was found as a bleeding body at one in the morning on the Lastation rug." Kei said, calming her tone.

"I don't know why!"

"Use that big brain of yours and look at what happened yesterday. I'm prety sure 'a top guild agent' could figure out why Shachor found about his sister's whereabouts." IF stopped her jog and tapped her chin. Then it came to her.

IF cursed. "I know how. That ASIC Underling told him and get backhanded for it. He must have tracked her somehow."

Kei was silent for a moment then sighed. "Your stories match. I want to blame you for not outlasting him in staying awake, but he did have a thirst for blood. That would keep me up for sure." IF agreed, duly noting this fact. "Well, he should warp to you soon enough. He is hoping to get back to you."

"He is?" IF asked. Shachor seemed to have his own agenda, considering the only thing he had done with the party is travel with them. Even then he would run away sometimes.

"Yes. He is finally down on a level where he can train with others, which makes him extremely happy." IF smiled. "Oh, he senses a power spike. He'll be there fast. Goodbye IF." Before IF could ask how because Nepgear never spiked her power in the morning, the Oracle was gone.

Shachor walked through his portal to find himself standing over a crying CPU candidate. This was the one that didn't attack him, and he decided to be more human as Cyber had requested. He got down on his knees and tapped on her shoulder. "What's the matter little Rom?" Shachor asked, and the candidate looked up.

"Mr. Shachor?" She asked, voice shaking, and her fellow candidate nodded with a slight smile. "I... I lost my special pen that Ram and I have..." Shachor nodded, and retraced the chase. He had seen something on his run, but he never picked it up. He wrapped to the place he remembered seeing it, picked up the novelty pen, and warped back to a shocked Rom. He handed the pen back and sat down wit her on the sidewalk. "Thank you..."

Shachor smiled. "Not an issue Milady." Shachor thought of something else. "Why did you refer to me as madman?" Rom looked up.

"You looked scary and angry. You look nice now..." She said with a smile, which made Shachor happy as he looked off into the horizon. "You're weaker..." Rom said, and Shachor nodded, gesturing to his restraints. "Bad?"

"It varies. If I were to fight any of the CFWs alone by this point, and be quickly destroyed if I did not transform." He turned to her with a gentle grin. "Though now if you and your sister join us, we could. Train until we are all as strong as I was. Even stronger." He underhandedly offered.

"Ram wouldn't like that..." Rom said nervously, startled grays dancing around the morning terrain.

Shachor tilted his head to the side. "It's in our nature want to grow in ability. Why wouldn't she want to?" Rom paused. She didn't really know... She liked fighting, and she knew Ram did too. They looked for every excuse to do it as long as it wasn't work... "May I meet Ram again? I wish to undertake a battle." Rom nodded happily and Shachor had chase after her. They ran through the Basilicom doors, and Shachor stopped by a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, you must be Shachor." The woman said with a knowing smile. "Rom informed me about you." Shachor nodded, stepped back and bowed. "Why thank you. Kei raised you well." Shachor smiled. "I am Mina, the Oracle of Lowee, caretaker of the CPU candidates."

"Um... Ms. Mina?" Sachor began nervously. "Can I fight the CPU candidates?" To Shachor's surprise, Mina didn't appear tthat annoyed or shocked.

"Why? According to what Rom has told me, you already defeated Ram with ease." Mina said.

Shachor nodded. "Yes, however that was Lady Ram alone when I was allowed my maximum abilties. Right now I'm only at..." Shachor looked at his hands, clenching them. He spiked his power to his curent available peak, gaining a slight data burst, but nothing more than average. "About 49% my full potential. Maybe they can beat me then." He offered.

"Well... If you really want to I can allow them to challenge you. Girls, do you mind?" Rom shook her head, and Ram who had just walked in had happly raised her axe. Shachor smiled himself, and summoned his scythe. It seemed heaivier than before, but he didn't mind. He tightened his grip, and Mina started the duel. Shachor had to block the two strikes he had planned to dodge, but he couldn't move nearly as fast as he was used to. He blew the two back with a Hyper Burst, but it did just that. Knocked them back. He tried to pick up the pace, yet couldn't as his power was at what it could be at before he wouldn't be able to take on their transformed states. He bloced two more axe swings, and forced himself to switch his tactics. He leapd to the rafters and perchd there, his scythe switching to sniper mode. He checked through the scope before he fired, and nailed them both in the forehead. The two were down and he gulped.

"I have become so much weaker..." He muttered, flexing his hands after he dismissed his scythe. "Under half my full power thanks to these things, and now I have to revert to long range tactics." Shachor tugged on the weights, having no effect. "Ma'am, please. I... My party needs these candidates." Shachor bit his tongue. "No... I need them. I've degradged thanks to my harsh actions of fighting the CFWs... I need their help to get strronger to save my... Our sisters! We can't run the nations on our own. We need them, so having them would make the prrocess go so much faster. Please ma'am," The candidate fell to his knees hands folded. "we need them. We don't even need the Mascot, just them!"

Mina was quiet. The Lastation candidate was sincere, but she couldn't give up Lowee's only line of true mobile defense of ASIC. She need a way to clear out the orginaztion. How though?

* * *

 **Sorry. I can't say much more othe than teh fact that I' sory this too so long. I just felt like writing lighter for awhile, so there. BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

Mina sighed and shook her head. "Shachor, I may not allow that yet. There is only one way to ensure that Lowee can handle any particular threats from ASIC and monsters. It is them, and you just cannot give away your queens in a game can you?" Mina asked, and Shachor nodded.

Shachor was quiet for a minute. He needed the candidates for power, which was necessary to even compete with the CFWs at this point. "What is this ultimate threat that endangers Lowee to the point of it's military being obsolete?" Shachor questioned after a quick nod.

"According to what your mother has told me, you know very much about monster and myth, correct?" Shachor nodded once more. "Okay then, what do you know about the 'Killachine'?" Shachor narrowed his eyes. He had read much on the eldest nation, and the two biggest things that he remembered were the Deity of Sin and Killachine.

"The myth, yes. They supposedly paraded over Lowee for years until the first CPUs and Mascot appeared and sealed them away." Shachor answered, recalling the story with a slight tinge of apprehension. "Legend has it that only a descendant of the goddesses that sealed them away could destroy the portal that the monstrous machines were forced through."

"Hm... Kei wasn't kidding." Mina smiled. "I suppose you know the truth however?"

Shachor tapped his chin. "By simple deduction one can assume that the legend is fact, and it was kept legend to the public so the mortals wouldn't get any interesting ideas." Shachor gears were turning. "Mascots can be destroyed, but by all other definitions they are eternal, being able to go on forever. The same Mascot that held the portal seal for millennia could still be there today for all I know." Shachor turned his striking flames to the blue haired woman. "You know more however?"

"I am the Oracle of Lowee after all. Could you heal the girls while I make breakfast and explain our predicament?" Shachor nodded and went off to where he could find fire. Mina watched in horror as he lit the fireplace and stuck his hand in. The flames he grabbed were quickly turned to oily platinum as he rubbed their heads, and the skin closed quickly. Mina let out a quiet sigh. She knew that Kei had learned some ancient alchemy, but she had no idea that Shachor learned to do the same. "Shachor... Where did you learn that? I thought Kei said that you were not to learn those ways."

"Kei wasn't careful enough when she explained how to do it to Lastation's healers and army men." Shachor said calmly, shrugging with slight difficulty. "I learn by watching, and once she showed them I mastered it on my own." Shachro held out his hands. "The flames are supposed to stay red through. It's probably my untraditional fashion that made them change color."

Mina flinched. Kei didn't explain the color changing? The more metallic the fire appeared usually dictates the elevation among race, but Mina decided to stay quiet and make breakfast.

Rom woke up with Shachor standing over her with worried red eyes. "You won?" Shachor nodded and helped her up. Rom could smell Mina making breakfast in the kitchen and could sense her twin up in their room. This left the two candidates simply staring at each other, with mutual interest. Rom wanted to understand why he looked so tired despite having it be morning, Shachor wanting to know how this little girl was a goddess. The silence got too tense and Shachor began to hum a soft melody that Noire used to sing when he was first found. Rom smiled and summoned her flute and began to play the same song that Blanc played when she and Ram were younger.

Shachor stopped. "You can play an instrument?" Rom nodded. "So can I! Wait a second!" Shachor had started to open a portal, yet it took a minute. He was about to run through when he paused. "I haven't gotten used to Lowee enough to be able to warp here off memory. Could you spike your energy for a minute after I'm gone?" Rom nodded happily, and Shachor vanished through the dark warp.

"Finally, that dummy is gone!" Rom's shoulders dropped at her sister's arrival.

"Ram... Why don't you like Mr. Shachor?" Rom asked her sister with pleading eyes.

"Cause he beat me up for no reason!" Ram whined, and Rom shook her head.

"No... You attacked him first..." Rom said quietly. "He defended himself..."

Ram scrunched up her face. "No fair! I came in to save you and he comes in from another land! He's our enemy!"

Rom shook her head again. "Enemy never saves hero... We read that... In a book." Ram was getting more and more frustrated, and her power was growing.

"I DON'T..." Shachor appeared through a portal, playing the tune on his shadow black, star speckled brass trombone, the slide soundless as the god played the low tones. "Wha..." Ram was calmed by both her sister and Shachor playing a gentle lullaby.

"Kids, breakfast!" Mina called from the kitchen, and Rom and Ram both ran in while Shachor placed his instrument down gently and walked into the kitchen. He found a bit of pancakes and eggs, with bacon bits sprinkled over the top lying on the counter. He picked up his plate, and sat down at the only empty chair. "Oh..." Shachor looked up. Was he breaking the chair with his weights?

"Sis..." Rom muttered sadly, her eyes misting.

"Get out of that chair, dummy! You're making Rom cry!" Ram snapped, slamming her fist on the table.

"Ram!" Mina scolded. "That was very rude!" Despite this comment Mina still gave Shachor a look that told him to stand. "Girls, eat. I need to talk to Shachor in peace, okay?" The girls nodded and dug in. The two walked out of the room after Shachor slurped down his whole plate. The two were in the hall when Mina sighed with a weary smile. "My apologies. The girls are very sentimental, and what you just sat in was Blanc's chair. It's the only thing the two have left of her that isn't locked away in her room."

Shachor flinched, and sighed in a knowing tone. "I understand. In our Basilicom we have this trisector of chairs were our family used to sit. I did throw a temper tantrum at their age..." Shachor paused. "Supposed age when a regular mortal sat in Noire's chair, and I nearly killed him for it." Shachor laughed nervously. "I'm not surprised at their sentimental value extremes." Shachor cleared his throat and got serious again. "Either way, how do I stop the Killachines?"

Mina nodded, focusing again. "Well... You would have to destroy the portal that holds them, which is where our Mascot is now." Shachor nodded with a slight grin. "I wouldn't be so enthusiastic. The 'legend' says that you will have to fight some before you destroy the nexus of the portal, and the Killachines are supposed to be on your level." Mina gazed downward at Shachor's weights. "Maybe even a bit stronger now. So, those are what are holding you back?" She asked, gaining a solemn nod.

"They cut my Share ties and constantly drain my stamina. My normal weights slowed me down, but these actually eat away at my existence." Shachor explained, rubbing his aching wrists. "Nothing I can do about it either. I'm not even sure if transforming would help me out right now."

Mina flinched. She was still traumatized from when the first time the girls had transformed. It took all of Blanc's energy to force them to revert, and she knew about Shachor not transforming himself for the longest time. "Um... Please don't transform in Lowee. I fear the results." Shachor nodded, not so oblivious to her asserting tone or reasoning why. "Here, I'll..."

"Shachor! Are you here?" A familiar voice rang out, and Shachor sighed. It was Cyber who had found him. How come Nepgear couldn't? Cyber appeared around the corner with a smile. "Hey, what happened to you? You weren't in the room when we woke up and I had to use my blood hound part of me to hunt you down." I raised an eyebrow. "Just kidding, your phone. It's still on you right?" Shachor reached into his pocket and found the device, somehow unscathed. "By the way, here." Cyber gave Shachor his coat back, much to the god's surprise. "I got some pants and a upper battle suit prepped for winter on the way here." Cyber turned around to show off the CC2-S. "There it is!"

"S?" Shachor asked, rubbing the top of his head in confusion.

Cyber giggled. "CyberConnect2 Shachor, dummy! I thought you were intelligent!" Cyber slapped him on the back with force because she figured he could handle it, but when he stumbled and fell to his knees is when she got concerned. "Did you get weaker?"

"Around fifty percent to be exact." Shachor explained his case, and Cyber sighed.

"So that's why you were gone. You challenged them all and you didn't even transform?!" Cyber demanded, and Shachor nodded. "All because of your sister?! It seems like your sister is trying to get you killed if you are facing the final boss of the game on hard mode when you're only level twenty!" Cyber demanded, angry as the Oracle and god allowed her to rant. Her red eyes went back to a cooled down green and she sighed. "Sorry about that, but why? You may have won if your ability is all it's cracked up to be! You would have been at 160% percent shares in a state where'd you'd be as strong as a god! If your stamina held up it be done, end of story!"

Shachor agreed. "I'll be forced to transform soon enough I suppose. I'm just delaying my ascension." The young god admitted. Mina while this was happening was observing the two converse as if they had know each other for years. Shachor must have a strange affect on people all around him, or he was so dangerous and volatile in the first place that you had to stay happy around him in fear of what he might do. That was always the issue with the CPUs. What they might do is always a dangerous underlying factor in what they should do. The rest of Shachor's party appeared through the door when the timing was perfect, and Shachor decided to explain his plan.

* * *

 **It's been something. I don't know, fifteen days? I lost count. Either way, have fun guessing what Shachor's plan is!**


	12. Explanation Chapter

Black Brother Common Questions : Why I Don't Like Uni and Shachor's Personality and Noire's Portrayal

So... I've been asked again and again why I don't like Uni as a character and why I "completely retconned" her existence for Shachor. So... Let's start of with a misconception.

 **Design**

I've been questioned if I think Uni looks bad and thats a reason I don't like her. On the contrary, I find her the most attractive of the CPU candidates, in base form. It's a win for Nepgear in HDD. Back on track, I like black. The color black is right below silver/gray on my favorite colors list, so I kinda have to love it when a person who wears all black in a series. Cept for Kirito. Separate chapter. She has nice hair and goddess is she annoying to draw. Her and her sister. I have a thing for red as well, Super Saiyan God being my favorite anime transformation of all time. We all know there are a LOT of those. She has a nice body overall too, in the original designs and the Rebirths. It's cool, so it's not that. Her design isn't what turns me off from her.

 **Personality**

Uni is a character stereotype, specifically tsundere. If you don't know what that is, you must be under a rock or must have not heard of TV/Anime tropes at all. Thing is, I like tsunderes. Noire is my second favorite main goddess, I mean come on! It's not my favorite type of trope, that would go to yangires because I am one. AHAHAHAHAHA... You get the point. I'm cool with her personality on paper. If you told me Uni was a tsundere, I wouldn't go nuts. I'd just be like, "Cool. It's a carbon copy of Noire with less of body, but she is younger. Whatever." Now we get on to why I don't like her.

 **Relationship To Others**

This shouldn't really fit under this category, but I couldn't fit this anywhere else. Uni is a carbon copy of Noire. Entirely. Same story, same stereotype, but now it's worse. Compile, I don't know how you did it, but you made me dislike a tsundere. Note, it wasn't hate by this point. This is my before the Rebiths came out. I was and still am a writer by this point, so when I saw that Uni was a repeated character that raised a red flag. I didn't like how she did the same thing Noire did in the first game with hiding her identity, then revealing herself and leaving. Unlike Noire who HAD to hide her identity, and HAD to leave to restore her nation, Uni just left. Why? Tsundere. No other reason. If there is, I missed it. Then we see her again in Leanbox. I'll complain about this later, but let's skip to the part where she doesn't join the party. Why? Tsundere. "Oh, they didn't ask me..." Tsundere reasoning, literally nothing else. Nepgear asked you before. HELLO?! By this point in the first game, Noire had joined the party because logic. Unless I'm misremembering she did join post expo in the canon. Which would make sense! (I know for a fact she does in the Rebirth). However, Uni just doesn't. Really? Compile went for the same story again and screwed it up? How? Okay, I'm gonna stop complaining about this and go on straight to the story issues.

 **Story Issues**

Uni hides who she is in the beginning of the story. Um, quick question. Why? Maybe she had no reason to expose herself, but shouldn't she know Nepgear? I'm not gonna bring the whole sensing issue I have overall with the series, cause no. Skipping that, why does she not join the party? "Oh, I wasn't invited to help my sister so instead of joining the party that is going to go save my sister that I WAS invited to I'm going to stay away!" I'm no pro writer. I'll admit that, but I'm a writer nontheless. I'm friends with writers and we all love HDN for it's hilarious writing, but once we played Rebirth 2 for the fun of it, we realized this : There is a difference between ignorance, and a plain lack of common sense when it comes tsunderes. Noire wasn't even being ignorant when she stayed behind, because she had to to rebuild her nation. She had a reason. Uni stayed behind because she was being huffy because she wasn't invited to help her sister in the first place. Um... Cuse me?! Does that make sense, cause I think it doesn't. You don't save your sister because of your personality? I mean, sure, while you stay behind your sister is rotting away in Gamindustri Graveyard so I suppose this is a win for you. That'll teach Noire once she's dead!

Seriously, give me a reason why she didn't join Nepgear. Oh, and I've heard the "She had to stay in her nation to raise Shares" argument. I have a counter for that, coming up right now! Next time we see Uni is when the party heads to Leanbox. UNI'S THERE! WHY!? You don't want to help save your sister, you have ASIC rampant in your nation, you are weak as hell as you can be KO'd by Nepgear alone! What's the smartest thing to do?

1\. Train To Become Stronger

2\. Increase Shares.

3\. Hunt down Nepgear and ask to train with her and join her party.

4\. All Of The Above

Nope, she takes secret option 5. and goes to Leanbox for Shares! WHAT THE HELL?! That makes no logistical sense for someone raised by people like Kei and Noire! Especially KEI! HELLO!? Okay. She screwed up once. I could pass that. Now onto when she helps the party reveal Linda. Cool! Now you have to join the party! Ri... No. You aren't? Why is that exactly? Oh, because the girl who asked you to join them at least four times by this point didn't get on her knees and beg when they had to go save somebody? What the hell? Okay. After the concert! You just danced and sang with Nepgear and all the candidates by this point! You have to join... No? You still aren't joining Nepgear? You have your own work to do? Um... Why were you at the concert in the first place to dumb, pretentious, fool! Whatever! Let's slide by this too! Onto the Brave Arc! You have this guy, this robot that is among the people that have captured and torturing your sisters who is most likely as strong as your sister if not stronger! You have a whole group of strong girls ready to help you! You're weak! You haven't done any training! What do you do? Go alone. Get's destroyed. Okay, you had to learn the hard way. Now then, go back with the squad, and dissemble that CFW! Wait... You're making a promise to one of the people that captured your big sister! I know you love him despite him beating the life out of you, you little masochist, and I'm reading a fan fiction that includes the two of you (Shout Outs to Prideful Lust!), but seriously?! Thats so STUPID! Why?!

Kay. Fine, fine, FINE! At least you are cool with the team now. Skip a bit to the CFW Revival Arc and the robot broke the promise. FINALLY! This could be a great character point for Uni! She gets really mad and attacks in a blind rage and feels sorry for actions in the aftermath posting defeating the revived Brave. She begins to lament and is comforted by the other CPU candidates. She opens up and admits her insecurities and crushes Brave's core, proving that she is fully devoted to the cause of crushing ASIC to save her sister and Gamidustri. It would have been an amazing scene that was full of heart! No. She makes another promise to the evil robot that captured her sister and beat her up and broke their first promise. This is why I hate her. This is why Shachor is even a thing. He is what Uni should have been in my opinion.

 **Final Opinions**

I hate Uni not because of her base character or her appearance. It's because she was such a disappointment compared to her sister, or even the other CPU candidates! The other CPU candidates had separate character traits from their older sisters! Nepgear was responsible to Neptune's lack of responsibility, Rom was shy and didn't like getting mad unlike Blanc, while Ram wasn't a yangire as much as a spoiled child which Blanc isn't! What was Uni? A less sensical, not as funny, not as good looking, dumber version of Noire that puts shame to the tsundere name. I want to hear any counter arguments, because I have explained this so many times, it's not even funny! Tell me if I'm wrong and give me a reason! SERIOUSLY! She is at the bottom of the bottom for me! Worthless and idiotic character in my opinion. That's the reason for the Black Brother.

* * *

Shachor's Personality

People have been saying Shachor is a heartless bastard. Let me explain why!

 **Background**

Shachor is what I though Uni would be. That's why he's so heartless. I mean, think about it. Uni was raised by a no nonsense goddess and a hardened business woman. Tell me how she was raised into an insecure little tsundere with little knowledge of the outside world? Jealous I can understand, but insecure? Shachor is serious because Kei is, and Noire is as well. That matches up. A strict badass? Kei trained him on how to fight and act proper. Kei doesn't seem to be the one to allow weakness to grow in one of her students, so it makes sense that she would raise Shachor or Uni to be strong and solid. Ergo, Shachor's constantly do it fast and efficient attitude. Why doesn't he have any of Noire's traits? Let's look at the first game. Her nation always came first after herself. Once she realized her nation was in danger, she dropped everything and went to making it better. It makes sense that she would just allow her sibling to be a side thing while she kept the nation well for both of them. So that's why Shachor nor Uni shouldn't have that much of their sister.

 **Ruthlessness**

People say that Shachor is heartless. Well, what are CPUs suppose to be? Protectors of themselves and their nations, which is what Kei would most likely figure for Shachor and Uni. She would most likely train them to be the strongest and most efficient of protectors. Why did Shachor get ready to shoot poor little Red? She was an immediate threat to Shachor and Kei, breaking into the Basilicom. That's it. Any other times of him being heartless is because of he figured they were a threat his physical safety, and that's it.

 **Explanation**

Shachor is the way he is is because this is what I figured Uni would be like. The story is a learning process for Shachor to get stronger and become more human, which is a link to his powers. If you pay attention, he is learning his mistakes and catching himself on his flaws. There it is.

* * *

Noire's Portrayal

I have caught the hands from EVERYONE for her portrayal in this story. Even my best friend slapped me for it before I explained. Double back, double back and let's take a look at Noire's character. Protector, serious, and focused on doing the best for who she cares about. She didn't not care for Shachor, she feared for him. She found him as a baby, and she didn't know if he would grow or not because she knows that CPUs never age. She was a new sister with no background or help in the subject of raising a child, and she already had to deal with her nation. Consider that for a second. She just had the image of this baby that she needed to protect, so she went with the most logical conclusion for an emotionally cluttered person. She isolated him so he wouldn't know much and be jealous, but of course her plan wasn't going to go perfectly when she gave Kei a god to raise. She didn't know what to do with him, other than protect. That's why she neglected him for a period of time. She feared what could happen, and didn't take the risk.

By the way, even with Uni Noire neglects her. End of the game, Noire is wrapped up in paperwork and chooses to ignore her sister multiple times. It isn't out of character for her.

* * *

If you have any questions for any of my stories just PM about them and I'll explain them here. Either way, goodbye!


	13. Chapter 12

"You're insane." IF said, her trigger finger itching when she heard that the god was going to transform once he went into the portal to destroy the nexus. "How are you going to do that? Don't those things have a Viral Lock on you?" IF bit her lip. "Never mind... I know you can manipulate your bonds well enough to transform." IF began to pace, the rest of her party looking at her confused. "Thing is, if ANY of the Killachines are released, your going to have to activate your ability to keep up with one of them as according to what you said they are as almost strong as a transcended CPU candidate. Problem is, you can still run out of stamina thanks to those weights even with your ability and according to what Mina has told me they are a lot of Killachines which is why there is a seal on the portal to begin with! Even with four CPU candidates transformed you wouldn't be able to take on a mass of them!"

Shachor nodded in agreement, and tried to persuade IF. "Miss, think about it. A Killachine cannot be as strong as a transcended CPU candidate as the scaling would not make sense if there were so many that only the original four CPUs were able to handle it. Scaling the two species together including a transcended CPU candidate would leave us to assume that a transformed CPU candidate is a three, a Killachine is two, and a CPU is six." Shachor smiled with confidence. "I feel if I were able to be forced to anger enough or beaten enough to spark my ability to awaken I'm sure I going look past the pain to defeat a few machines that would be guarding the nexus. Especially with Nepgear by my side."

Nepgear spurred at this. "What? You just said you were going in alone!"

Shachor nodded. "I listened to IF's tone. She isn't afraid that we can't handle the fight, she's afraid of me transforming." Shachor stated quietly with a slight tinge of malice. He turned curious red eyes to the guild agent. "When I went to heal Nepgear, you talked with Kei. What did she inform you about that makes you so frightened?"

IF wasn't going to reveal the gun, but she sighed either way. "She informed me on the fact that you have never truly used your transcended state for battle and how you shall be a ruthless war machine upon transforming."

Shachor laughed and cracked a smile. He was getting better at this emotion thing the more he put his mind to it. "Well, I suppose that is true, but not much will change will it?" Shachor joked, and IF reluctantly grinned at his dark humor. She couldn't tell if he knew more than he was letting on or if he was simply trying to lighten the mood. She was the technical strategist of the party, but she had to admit that Shachor knew his battle tactics. He planned to leave the Loween candidates out of the portal so they could handle any loose Killachines, with the mortals covering the Mascot so it wouldn't be damaged. He cleared his throat and the god narrowed his eyes. "I figure you know more, but I'd be impolite on my part to inquire further." He looked towards Mina, who had been listening to the entire conversation. "Will you allow the CPU candidates to join us? Their presence may be vital to the success of the mission."

'He dropped all the mirth from his tone at an instant. Where do you learn to do that?' IF wondered.

Mina nodded. "It is a matter of convincing them. I know they wish to protect Lowee, but that proposal may sound like work to them. They hate that." Shachor nodded, and began to pace. The whole party, even Red and Broccoli watched quietly as Shachor walked around the room.

"Mina, do they have a legitimate interest in music or was it a situation like my own where they needed the remedy?" Mina tilted her head to the side.

"Natural interest in the art. Why?" Shachor lost his smile and replaced it with a furrowed brow.

"They have the mindsets of children when they cannot be that much younger than Nepgear or I. If I were to distract them with the lull of music my chances for getting them to listen to my plan would rise." Shachor stated as he went and picked up his trombone. He walked up to the girls room, finding them off his senses. He played a strange upbeat song that drew the two out of their room.

"How did you do that?" Ram asked.

Shachor smiled and lowered his instrument. "That is nothing. I can teach you so many other things you can do with your godly powers." Shachor offered, raising a hand with a slight bit of Share Energy floating above it. "Would you like that?" Shachor asked. Both girls nodded rapidly, and Shachor smirked. He had got them, just not as planned. "Okay, but you have to pinky promise to join my... friends and I in our fights afterward. Deal?" Both girls grabbed his pinkies, and the two were ready for their first lesson. Shachor grabbed Nepgear and thought of how to teach his fellow candidates how to utilize their power. "Let's start simple. Walls." The girls tilted their heads to the side at him. Shachor focused and a nearly translucent black wall of energy. The girls on the other side marveled at the shield, and just put their hands out trying to replicate it. Shachor shook his head. "No, you can't just put your hand out. Think of a wall or shield, and then reach into your pool of energy and make it reality." The girls stared at him in confusion. Shachor scratched his head, flustered and not knowing how to teach. When he learned weapons, it wasn't in the traditional way. Kei simply handed him something, put him in a training room and let him mess around. His mastery of weapons was an insane berserker style, which is why he came up with Nation's Crossing. He flexed his claw gloves as he thought of an explanation. "I got it! When you transform you tap into your inner Share Energy! Do that, but instead of merging with the energy, grab it and make a wall!"

Rom was the first to figure out what he meant, raising her hands and a milky white wall appeared in midair. Nepgear tried with no hands, and a purple wall burst into existence. Ram kept struggling, trying to make a wall faster and a sphere of white energy popped up and exploded. Shachor leaped in front of the other two with his wall, and the three contained the blast. Ram was angry, but unscathed and Shachor shook his head. "This is stupid! How do you make that easy?!"

Shachor raised a finger and summoned a small bit of energy. It was the most he could do instantaneously now. "Focus harder. Your Shares are YOUR power. Use it." Shachor ordered, and the girls quaked. They could all tell that Shachor was going to stop being nice by the shift in his tone, and even Ram gulped. "Well? Try again." Ram summoned another white wall, and Shachor nodded. "Good. Now, make it more compact. Large, thicker materials are harder for us to maintain." Shachor closed his eyes and focused again. A thin, yet durable circular black panel appeared in midair and it held just as much defense as the wall. "These are faster to appear than walls, and are good for five second attacks that would send you flying." The girls nodded, ready for a schooling.

"Do you two understand your mission?" Magic asked her subordinates, and the two nodded. Both of them ran off through Lowee, focused on their objective with a mutual understanding that they would get more power from it. In a half day the two had made it through the pixelated dungeon where the Mascot resided.

"I don't get it, chu. Magic has us run all the wall to get a little DNA from this disc thingy, chu! This takes us half a day, and it takes her a minute! Magic..."

"Shut your trap, rat!" Linda snarled, and the mouse winced and covered his eyes, muttering some curses. "Magic knows better than fifty of us combined. She has to have a reason why she can't come to the mainland!" The rat glared at his 'ally'.

"Really? Then how come se was able to carry you here, chu?!" Warechu argued, waving around a paw.

"She realized the threat that that Lastation kid was and doesn't want to risk fighting him!" Linda argued as she saw the Mascot in the distance.

"Magic straight destroyed that god once she hit him with that anti ore scythe, chu. How dumb are ya?" Linda wanted to punch him, but she knew he was right. Still didn't stop the blow however, which the mouse sidestepped. "Though that was the last of it chu, which is sad. I was hoping that she would kill the goddesses with it." Linda rolled her eyes and stood behind the Mascot. She took the scalpel she was giving and tore off a chunk of energy. Warechu did the same, yet the Mascot didn't respond as if being too proud to. Linda wanted to smash it right there and then, but Magic had specifically ordered the two to simply extract some of it's power. The two began their trek back, and by the time they did things had changed in Lowee.

In no hold back training session Shachor had taught them all the Share tactics he had come up with. They had learned specialties in each section as well, learning how to expand their energy SP attacks, or even physical attacks with their Shares. Shachor was tired after expending so much of his energy and was huddled in a corner as Nepgear and Ram played around with their new skills. Rom went over to the recharging candidate and summoned her flute. She played a soft melody that Shachor relaxed at, and looked up to. "Can you teach me how to play the flute?" Shachor asked, and Rom happily agreed. Shachor tried to materialize one, but it wouldn't work. Nepgear noticed his struggle, and decided this was a good time to get on his side. She made a flute out of her Shares, and handed it to him. Shachor grinned at her, and she blushed a bit. Rom, who looked like a shy seven year old sat cross legged across from Shachor, the serious twenty-one year old as the latter learned the notes of the instrument.

IF watched quietly at the side, bemused by the annoyed Ram that her sister was paying attention to someone else, and the intrigued Nepgear who sat right by Shachor. Rom was treating Shachor like a child every time he messed up, chastising him in her gentle tone. If sighed and felt the tranquilizer in her sleeve. The time was nigh...

* * *

 **Whew, that's all for now. I expanded on the lore slightly, hope you don't mind! LATER!**


	14. Chapter 13

Shachor had fallen asleep after learning all the notes on the flute along with a few songs from the twins, and was leaning against a wall as he snored. Nepgear had propped herself underneath his arm and allowed herself to drift off, silently sleeping. Rom had been cold after they stopped playing together, and also light headed after playing for so many hours straight. She had crawled over to the large beacon of dark warmth, leaning against his side and passing out. Ram was very mad that this guy was stealing her sister from her, but didn't want to sleep alone. Ram stole what was left of his arm and fell asleep, leaving a large combination of power for anyone who could sense it.

As IF and Mina watched the strange spectacle, a figure walked into the Basilicom through the cold, blowing hot air on her mittens. "So, why am I here?" Lastation's Oracle asked, without any annoyance in her tone. Kei removed her coat and placed a new leather one on the godly group to keep them warm, and rustling Shachor's hair. "I know you want to discuss his plan, but why couldn't we do this over the phone?"

Mina quietly gestured both IF and Kei to the computer screen she was looking at. "Shachor claims that he has only lost fifty percent of his power, but the data I ran on him begs to differ." Shachor was currently weaker than all the candidates that Mina had data on. Kei narrowed her eyes at the scaling area. She nudged Mina out of the way and entered in some factors that we related to Shachor alone, including moves, abilities, and training factors. Kei gestured to screen and Mina sighed. "That explains his claims. He probably figured we wouldn't understand if he explained himself.

"There. Next?" Kei asked.

"Check his health. He operates in slightly evident pain that the girls seem ignorant to." IF said, and Kei nodded. She walked over to the sleeping CPU candidate, and felt his forehead. It was extremely hot, yet not at all sweaty. Kei tapped her chin, knowing that he wasn't hot enough to steam his own sweat just yet. Kei overlooked the flaw and checked his muscles, feeling for it's girth It was stretched to maximum, and was obviously strained. His breathing was slow and meditative as if to keep his power flowing evenly to keep himself alive. Kei wanted to move the weights to see what happened to the skin beneath, but the restraints wouldn't budge.

Kei backed away from him and sighed. "He's functional, not healthy. He'll need his ability to last a while in a true fight." Kei ran some quick calculations in her head, blue eyes dancing around the room. "Knowing Shachor he'll get to the nexus of the portal fast and destroy it. The chances of him needing to transform are low, but not impossible. If he's going in alone he'll have to. If he goes in there with someone else who can transform and fight with him he'll be fine. No transformation allowed thanks to his stubborn insistence of obeying his sister." Kei sighed, but having a feeling that it wouldn't last. "I should've allowed more defiance in his growing up. Too bad I trained any bit of it out of him." Kei put her coat on again, deciding that they would be fine. "Anything else before I trudge back?" Both women shook their heads. "Actually, I have one more thing for IF." The brown haired Guild agent looked up. "If Shachor transforms, get out of the dungeon as fast as possible. He'll defeat, basically kill whatever he perceives the highest threat to him based off my predictions. The CPU candidates and you will be top tier to him."

With that the motherly Oracle was gone and the two remaining awake shocked.

In the morning the god was awake and ready for a dangerous fight. He stirred the other candidates, and the group of four were all ready for the plan to take place fully. The adults woke up later, and found the four gods sparring with one another. Shachor was below their level with more skill as he danced around attacks using his Shares to his advantage. IF called for the four to stop, and the twins whined about how they were getting used to fighting. "Save it for the Killachines. We are gonna need all your energy to protect the Mascot from them." The two were silenced at that by the red eyed god, and followed him out of the room. IF solemnly noticed this, as it seemed that they would only obey him, and if he was ever lost...

"No, can't think about that." IF muttered, following after Cyber, who was following Shachor with a piece of ham in her mouth.

The two underlings had returned to their headquarters, and handed over the Mascot essence to the Brave. "Good, now Lord Trick will escort you back to the area to release Killachines." Brave stated, and vanished through a pink portal.

"Hehehehehehehehehhehehehehe..."

Shachor saw a shooting star in the direction the squadron was traveling, and he didn't know why it was so dark. He shrugged it off as he carried Ram on his back, as the little goddess said she didn't want the waste any energy. Rom was trailing right beside him, and Nepgear was watching the three from a foot behind.

Shachor had began a light jog which Nepgear to keep up with. She could tell he wasn't as strong as she was, but he still acted like it. In the sparring session the four had this morning he had hit her with the attack she was forced to take before, and she had recovered instantly to Shachor's surprise. The only thing hat Nepgear knew was that he sudden strength drop was related to his new weights. Nepgear wanted to ask, but at the same time she feared the god wouldn't explain. She noticed his smirk as he began to run through snow banks, jumping from one to the next. She copied him whilst picking up Rom. Planeptune raced Lastation while all the side companies struggled to keep up.

"Was he always like this?" IF asked Cyber, who laughed.

"I couldn't know. I met him the same day you did, he just appeared on his own will." Cyber explained, trying and failing to keep up with the gods. "Either way let's hope he can keep this up. He's not as tense and his motions are becoming much more fluid. All he needs to do is slap a transformation on there and we are golden. Or black, either works."

IF nodded as the party reached the dungeon. All of them flinched at the sight of the first Killachine, a gray metallic beast wielding an axe with multiple metal arms and possibly a mace. "Shachor, you lead the way." IF whispered, and the god motioned the other goddesses to transform. They did, and the Killachine turned at the flash. Before it could analyze the situation Shachor had taken his scythe and disembodied one of it's arms. Shachor tried to catch the axe that fell, and struggled to do so. He threw it to Ram who caught it happily and lunged from behind him at the Killachine with the speed boost of a Share Panel, removing three arms. Shachor eyed another one and summoned a sharp Share Panel and launched it, slicing another arm off for an axe which he handed to Rom. Ram refused his help and the god summoned his scythe once more as he stood alongside Rom against one Killachine. The two smiled at another and danced around a mace swing, Rom lunging with an axe swing, removing another arm in the high groaning of metal. Shachor infused the power of a Hyper Burst into his scythe blade and began an Energy Combo. One slice across the bottom, another to an arm, another to the head, and repeated again and again until all the Hyper Burst energy was spread through out the mass of the mechanical menace. He detonated the bright blue energy to blow it into Rom's shimmering Ice Coffin, and the monster exploded.

While all this was happening, Cyber ran up to Shachor. "Why are they out? I thought they were imprisoned!" Shachor motioned towards Nepgear and the rest of the party to follow him as he ran toward what he could sense was the Mascot.

"ASIC members. I would joke, but I cannot handle them, the Killachines, not members that well to be cocky enough to do so." Shachor pointed out. "Red, Compa, IF, and Cyber, I see them. It's four against two. I can also see the portal. Nepgear and I will take care of the nexus, you take care of the Mascot and one of you sub out to help Rom and Ram if needed. Understand?" The four nodded and burst off into battle, shocking both the rat and the girl. Shachor popped into the portal with Nepgear tailing him and was thrown into a large vast whiteness with inactive Killachines lying around. Shachor focused his energy into a portal burst that sent black portals under all of them, sending them all as far as he could see over the horizon so the duo wouldn't have to deal with them. Both of them could sense the nexus of the portal and as they ran through the vastness to it a CPU Breaker appeared in front of them. The large gallant monster raised it's duel blades, and Shachor winced. Nepgear noted this and charged the beast with a laser blade swing. The CPU Breaker whirled around the blow and brought one of it's golden blade down on her, which was intercepted from a scythe spinning through the air. A Hyper Burst fist was sent to the Breaker and sent it back three feet. In response the machine took half his face with a sword swing and Shachor face was gashed, causing the god to hold his face as he jumped back.

"Shachor?!" Nepgear cried, lunging for him. Shachor raised a Share Wall, deciding that a shield would be too small. Three swings later, Nepgear was taking hits to the back to keep Shachor from getting hurt. Shachor threw her off to get sliced across the chest to make sure she wouldn't pass out and leave them both extremely vulnerable. Shachor began to parry swings of them blades with his claw gloves, sparks flying everywhere. Nepgear activated M.P.B.L. and Shachor rolled out of the way as the purple laser slammed into the beast, losing blood by the second as he stained the pristine earth. Shachor was wanting to transform, yet he knew if he could get his ability running he would win. He just needed something to activate it... "AH!" His head snapped to see Nepgear sprawling through the air like a rag doll as she spun out on the ground. Shachor growled and allowed rage to enter him like he did before. He was beaten, his new ally was beaten, he stubbornness refused him his own transformation, everything was failing as far as he knew...

"ENOUGH!" He roared, his calm visage being torn apart in a burst of both Share and Anti Energy. The heavy weights were being forced away, yet clasping on, and being forced away. The Share Energy began to swirl around it, lifting the weights away from him just enough to remove all negative effects of them and she raw red skin that had been eaten away at like his very existence. His power quadrupled and he took to the air on a boost panel at beyond maximum power. Shachor summoned his scythe back and pulled it back like a baseball bat, warping through a portal to sent the CPU Breaker flying with a fully charged swing with the flat of his blade. He warped back over to Nepgear and healed her with a pod before turning back the mech. "I'll play up close and destroy the enemy. You provide support and ranged strikes only." Nepgear was about to argue when Shachor shook his head. "I can only hold this for so long before my emotions are locked down again. No time." Shachor ran at the mech who was charging the two of them, and both swords and scythe clashed in splashes of red and flashes of blue. The machine was stalled by laser shots from Nepgear allowing Shachor enough time to charge a powerful Lastation Decimation and fire from both palms, the night blast enveloping the metallic mediator. Shachor lunged at the smoking machine with a Whirlwind Ripper, tearing into his enemy's steel skin with ease. Another M.P.B.L. as the torn apart mech was impaled by the iris laser, and both blades were stolen by a greedy Shachor. Shachor launched both blades to impale the Breaker and tie it to the ground. Nepgear dove in with the final blow that caused the winning explosion, which Shachor smirked yet rolled his eyes at. With his adrenaline fading the slice on chest and cheek began to hurt again. He heard the Killachines as they were rushing over to the source of the explosion and Shachor found the nexus. With a solid swing of his scythe the core was sliced in half, and began to radiate high levels of energy. It was about to detonate! Shachor couldn't focus that much thanks to the wave of monsters coming at him, Nepgear screaming in shock, and his senses being overloaded by the now shattered orb of dimensions. He could die, Nepgear couldn't, so he went along with his plan as his ability faded. He whirled around and sent a Hyper Burst into Nepgear's stomach to send her flying out of the inter dimensional room.

Shachor was able to gather enough focus as his ability cut out to put together a portal and one word as he fell through _Live._

* * *

 **Sorry for taking a while! BYE!**


	15. Chapter 14

Zuna walked out if the Basilicom with her short double sided spears. Just as she did a black portal opened up above her and she had to dodge the falling body. It landed in a loud crash and she noticed all the cuts and blood flowing from the body. Two seconds later the two were in Zuna's room and Zuna was searching for bandages. "No... No... No..." She didn't want to call her. She really didn't want to call her. She chewed on her fingernails quietly as the man kept bleeding out. Morwyn sighed and yelled, "CHIKA! I need bandages!" The doting Oracle rushed into the room with three rolls.

"Yes, sister?!" The Oracle asked, breathing heavy. Zuna pointed to the bleeding man on her bedsheets and Chika went to work. In around two minutes the man was wrapped up and currently being woven a new set of clothes by Chika, who was rather angry. "Where did this man come from? I thought you just left!"

Zuna sighed. "He fell out of a portal bloody and beaten. I couldn't just leave him there!" Zuna admitted, checking for a life source. His pulse was going from what she could feel of his neck, but she noticed the weird chains the man had. "Chika, what are those?" Zuna pointed to the restraints, and Chika winced.

"Anti-Energy shackles. I've heard rumors that the CPU of Lowee uses them in her training. Strange though, I never seen them in such mass quantity. That should be killing a regular man." Chika noted, finishing the man's new pants which Zuna put on for him. She blushed the entire time and it stung when she touched the restraints, but she did what she figured she had to do. "I say we let him recover here for awhile before questioning." Zuna agreed and decided to call Cave.

"Cave... Do you mind doing some more work for me? I have to do a bit more extra training before I go in the field again."

"No issue, Milady Zuna." She hung up directly after and Zuna puffed out her cheeks. She hated letting Cave do any work, much less all of it but she had no real choice in the matter at this point. She thought she knew this man, and she knew Chika's statement was wrong. A regular man could take any amount of Anti Energy, it was focused for CPUs and candidates. She walked back to the bed and closed her eyes. Vert had been one of the two goddesses that knew how to sense Shares. Vert had passed down the knowledge to Zuna and she could tell loosely what the man was. Now that she had checked herself, this man was the CPU candidate of Lastation, and was limited to about 25% of his power.

"So, you do exist. From what I can tell at this point I'm four times stronger than you, but that does not mean much if what I sensed over in Lowee was you." She muttered. She went into her training room and equipped her weights. Ever since Vert had vanished Zuna began to train physically after hearing rumors. She had been training mentally for the past 21 years before the CPU capture and she stopped aging at twenty. Now she had at least surpassed Neptune in power. She swung at the air with her spears, spinning them around and stabbing the air.

"Hyper Burst!" Zuna sensed the attack from a nation away, spinning around and kicking back at it's launcher. It was blocked by what felt like a Share Shield.

"Confirming it even more with that amazing heal rate, are we?" Zuna asked Shachor, who was still breathing heavy and wrapped up.

"My thanks. I am Shachor, CPU candidate of Lastation." Shachor answered while sitting down, turning scarlet eyes to the Leanbox candidate. "Now then, young one, you have much to learn."

Nepgear on the other hand was back out of the dimensional hole and holding her stomach. "Where did he go? His energy vanished, but it was like..."

"Nepgear, hold on!" Cyber had run up to me and tackled her, carrying her away from the ensuing explosion at rapid rates. The burst of light energy was flowing throughout the dungeon, and everyone was running as fast as they could. The three candidates regretted the fact that they whined about being too tired to learn the portal technique. The explosion had began to weaken and the group of travelers paused to take a breath, or twenty. "So..." Cyber started between breaths after placing Nepgear down. "Where is Shachor? I know he went in there with you."

Nepgear thought for a second. "He... He was not consumed by the blast as I didn't feel that. He knocked me out of the area, but I have no clue where he went."

"His mother is going to kill us..." Cyber laughed and IF sighed and began to walk, caressing the tranquilizer in her sleeve. She had also picked up something from the earlier battle...

"You damn brats!" The Underling cried as IF rushed up towards her.

"I'm sick and tired of you and the rat re-spawning!" IF snarled, swinging her hand blade and slicing the coat and skin of her opponent. She began to run away but IF wove some complicated hand signs. "Demon Flames!" Where the Underling stepped a burst of fire balls rose from the earth, consuming her. IF kept using it, her hands getting tired and her SP running out once she knew her opponent was defeated, and IF walked over to the wreckage and salvaged what she found. She found a machine that identified Share deities by their name, and it even had Shachor registered the thin screen seemed very pointless, until their current situation. She clicked on the Lastation icon and then Shachor, to find him alive and not so healthy while being many kilometers away, south. "I'll need to show this to Kei..." IF thought quietly, walking to the Basilicom. She called the Oracle who was already summoned by Mina and the three chatted.

"So he is alive... I'm not surprised." Mina said, analyzing the device. "I could only guess the machine is referring to Leanbox." Kei grimaced and nodded slowly, her gray eyes foggy with thought.

"Shachor's portals have glitch spots, and are guided by his thoughts and words. Knowing his primal mind he probably thought survive or something of the like and thought of Leanbox because of Leanbox Live." Kei said, sighing. "Well, we know where you are heading." IF nodded, taking back the scanner. "Now, I say he's gonna need to transform soon enough."

IF's eyes widened. "Why?!"

Kei smirked. "If he is at maximum power with Lastation Limit Leveler was challenged by whatever was in that portal he'll need more power as he sees it. He does not have years to train, his transformation into the Black Brother is almost guaranteed at this rate." IF grimaced. "Don't worry. That tranquilizer should be able to revert him, if you can hit him that is."

IF snapped her head away from her sleeve. "What?!"

"Shachor is already a rather fast being, that being his greatest plus next to his strength. If he's transformed and senses something flying at him it would only be sensical for him to dodge and destroy it. Good thing for you is that every CPU has a weakness, even and especially in their transformed states. Shachor's as I've noticed, is a natural lust for battle. I'm pretty sure you've noticed it as well, Cyber." Kei looked towards the intruder with intrigue.

"Yes. He will always tend become a little more unfocused on reality in battle, rather opting to strike and murder his opponent after at least a minute of battle rather than let them live. I say if Shachor or Black Brother who you refer to him as were focused on winning or killing something, his senses would be weakened compared to his senses of the world around him. He can and will forget his own thoughts and figure anything small wouldn't be a threat to him in the slightest. Knowing the guy now he'd probably try to use it as a weapon after it nabbed him..." Cyber said, and Kei agreed.

"SOOOO... Take all the girls with you and head to Leanbox. If the girls want to go that is..."

"Girls, wait!" Nepgear cried as the twins rushed into the room and tugged on IF's sleeves.

"I want to save Mr. Shachor!" Rom cried, teras streaming down her face after finding out the news.

"That dummy made Rom cry, so when we save him I'm going to hit him really hard!" Ram stated angry, and IF looked towards Mina, which Ram noticed instantly. "Mina! Let us go! I want to get that dummy!" Mina smiled and gave permission, and IF was still scared of the Black Brother.


	16. Chapter 15

"Kei..." A younger Shachor called, having filled three separate monsters with lead by this point, his guns now gone as the day darkened. "This is boring. If I shoot from afar there no chance for my enemy to counter." Kei sighed and walked up to the little boy.

"So you would rather be in danger than safe?" She asked with skeptical eyes.

"Yeah!" Shachor answered gleefully, pumping his fist. "If I get dangerous I can do amazing things like big sis and transform! Save the people!" He answered, his red eyes burning with passion. Kei went quiet as her Share sensor went off in her pocket. His powers were spiking, but not to the point of transformation. She had hoped that Noire would accept him for what he had become and take him into the field of battle already, but in this case she was slightly happy that he ignored orders. She needed him to be well versed with all forms of battle, and she did prefer close ranged for a such a blood thirsty warrior.

"Fine then. But you will not wield a sword, but I'll teach you the way regardless as a springboard." Kei stated, and Shachor nodded. "You shall try a variety of weapons, but they shall be heavy and more bulky than a gun, do you understand?" Shachor grinned and nodded wildly.

"Yes!" Kei walked off and Shachor rushed after her. When they arrived home Kei handed him Noire's spare blade. He swung it around randomly, and Kei blocked him with a finger to the flat of the blade. Shachor noted this and pulled back and stabbed at her, which Kei sidestepped and caught the blade between two fingers, the young god struggling to free his weapon. Kei threw him away and Shachor recovered, staring down his teacher. He put the sword against the ground and ran, and Kei prepared to block the sword swing with her left, only to be surprised when the ruby eyed rusher whirled around on his left. His two hand style decision was intentional as he could switch off at any time. Kei was able to flip her wrist up fast enough to block the blow, but was still knocked off balance.

"Energy Burst!" Shachor cried, a ping pong ball sized ball of white energy forming. Kei was surprised and had to knock the ball away into the floor with her bare hand. It stung for an instant, but was still weak. Kei had to block a jump kick, and she grabbed his ankle. Shachor threw his blade directly at Kei's head, and the Oracle tilted her head to the side and caught the blade by it's hilt.

"Try again." Shachor was thrown into the wall and had to catch his sword. Shachor waited this time, studying the situation. He kneeled and charged an Energy Burst right into the blade, sending it flying at Kei. She was about to catch it when she found Shachor keeping pace with it, and he palmed the pommel sending it faster. He caught the weapon the instant she dodged, swinging it sideways, so Kei jumped above it. She was hit by a waiting Energy Burst and had to kick off an oncoming sword released another Energy Burst to the left flat of his sword, and before Kei could land she had to grip the blade, planting herself firmly in the ground before Shachor could do anything. Shachor tried for another Energy Burst, but he was out of energy to use.

Kei picked up a blade herself, wielding it one handed and tempting Shachor to attack. Shachor was hesitant, knowing his chances of successfully landing a hit were like his power, minimal at the moment. Shachor went to feint a swing, but Kei didn't flinch and when Shachor stopped moving Kei was upon him. He blocked as fast as he could, but he was knocked back. He tried to recover off one hand and fell over, so he had to roll out of the way from a stab. He kicked himself up and he danced around Kei's strikes, who was going slow. He lunged in with two hands, which Kei stopped by stomping on his blade. He kicked his blade upward as it came down and threw Kei up into the air. Shachor ran up and tried the kick Kei, who knocked him out with a sword swing to the back of the neck. She cleaned up the blood and sat down to do some paperwork.

She got a call from Histoire, the only other person who knew of Shachor's existence at the moment. "Hello Kei, how is your pupil?"

Kei looked towards the barely breathing body. "He's gotten good with guns, but now is learning the way of the sword as a start to other weaponry." Kei answered, dragging Shachor over by her heel.

"Is Noire training him?" Histoire asked, and Kei sighed.

"No. She's too busy for a little brother that can now fight on the battlefield. How is Nepgear doing?" Kei asked, and Histoire giggled.

"Neptune is treating her like a princess. She's even working for the sake of Nepgear's entertainment." Histoire said happily, and Kei smiled.

"That's..." Shachor groaned as he rose onto hands and knees slowly, picking up his sword. "Shachor, how are you up so soon?" Her Share Sensor was going of the charts, and streams of data were forming around him. She pulled it out of her coat pocket, and her eyes widened. His power had doubled, but still no transformation.

"Kei... I want to keep training..." He said, his red eyes lit with ambition. "Let's go!" He said, and Kei switched the call to video.

"Alright, don't lose again." Kei ordered, rising from her chair. She took up her blade again and by the time she took one step Shachor had slapped her into the wall with the flat of his blade. He lunged again, but Kei barely managed to block the attack with the back of her fist to her blade. He unleashed a larger Energy Burst than before point blank into Kei's face. The Oracle's head made an indent in the wall as Shachor swung to decapitate. He was kicked from chin up, but it barely made him flinch long enough for Kei to get out from a stab that seemed to cut the concrete behind her easily. She swung the flat of her blade at the back of his head, only for Shachor to jump onto the wall and kick off it with an Energy Burst at the tip of his blade. Kei narrowed her eyes and swung behind her, cutting Shachor's midriff. The Energy Burst exploded but Kei dodged it this time. Shachor was breathing extremely heavy, his flaming red eyes dying down.

"No..." Shachor growled, raising his blade and choking down his pain. "I still need power!" The aura continued to die and Shachor lunged despite it. Kei kicked him off her, only to be hit by a thrown sword. She recovered quickly, grabbing the sword's blade. She spun on her heel and threw it, and Shachor was caught through the sword arm, and he screamed in agony. He ripped the sword out as Histoire began to ask the two to stop. He charged, beginning to spin. "Whirlwind Ripper!" Kei blocked the continuous swings, gray blue eyes noting every spark disappearing on her pupil. He fell back, his ability fading in as he fell to his knees. "Kei... How?"

"How what?" She asked, and the pained god looked up.

"How do I become strong like you and sister? I'm so weak..." Kei reached to the back of her head and showed Shachor the small amount of blood that he had drawn.

"More of this. You became ruthless for a few precious moments. You must do this more to become strong." Kei acknowledged the look she was getting from Histoire. "You must be a relentless guardian, unwilling to let anyone defeat you." She handed the boy a healing drink, which he drank with fervor. He nodded and walked off to his room, where he threw his blade down and went to sleep. "Stop looking at me like that Histoire, what was I supposed to tell him?"

"He simply needs to train." Histoire said, and Kei shook her head, sitting back down.

"I've been doing that ever since he could walk. Noire hasn't provided him a big sister. She works far too much for it, and that's not changing I'm afraid." Kei sighed, looking toward an empty hallway. "You know how an emotion triggers transformation?" Histoire nodded. "Well, Histoire, Shachor has nothing to get extremely emotional over." Histoire was faxed a picture of Shachor's current room. It was empty. Nothing but a desk and notebook with a bed. "He has no attachment to anything physical, Noire never lets him see her hurt if she ever does get hurt, she won't let him have any friends, and he sees me as indestructible." Kei said. "So his chances of transforming in a state where he could be stopped by us is very low."

"Kei, do you mean that?" Histoire asked, noting the trembling in her fellow Oracle's voice.

"Entirely. The latest I expect him to transform is thirty. The earliest, fifteen." Kei admitted, drinking a little bit of coffee. "Now, I'll talk to you later." Histoire nodded and Kei stayed up to finish her work.

The next morning Kei woke up Shachor, who surprisingly wasn't up at dawn. The candidate picked up his blade and ran to the training room. Kei followed behind, and wasn't surprised when Shachor charged. She blocked, and Shachor's sword blew up. Kei was knocked back, and surprised. "What was that?" She asked, and Shachor smiled.

"My Share Energy can be shaped into anything from what those files on Noire." Kei noted this and the young trainee's smile widened into a grin. "If that's so I figured that I could make fake swords that could detonate, and I've been practicing all night!" Shachor said, and was kicked into a wall. Kei said nothing as she lunged again, but Shachor immediatly stabbed her through the stomach after he tilted his head to the side. "Ruthless..." He muttered, forcing eyes to lie to him. "Not Kei..." He sent an Energy Burst at Kei's head, his eyes narrowing. He lunged as Kei spit up blood, noting how this was the first time he ever impaled her. She quickly shut down any idea of training, dodging behind as Shachor and slicing across his back.

Her eyes narrowed, dropping down low and sending a flash of cuts on his legs. Shachor seemed not to feel it, managing to slice her arm with a downward swing and sending a palm to Kei's face. She ignored the weak attacks, kicking her trainee's head and knocking him to the floor. There was a trail of crimson blood staining his obsidian hair, but he charged regardless. Having watched many of his sister's fighting tapes he swung with force and applying great pressure to his teacher, her speed allowing her to neutralize the attack pattern. When he went for a two handed side swing she would switch hands, tilt her blade downward, letting his blade slide up hers and then slam it to the ground. She then palmed his forehead, but before he could fall she kneed his stomach and stabbed his back. She drew her bloodied blade from his back and then kicked him away from her. Shachor recovered by stabbing his sword into the ground to halt his sudden movement. He coughed up more blood, then turned with empty red eyes and activated another skill. He lunged spinning like a top like the night before, but with the strength of an Energy Burst charging the blade. Kei simply activated Tornado Sword, overpowering Shachor's rapid movement with a single spinning slice, sending him into a wall. Shachor passed out again, and Kei shut off her berserker mode. He wasn't truly ruthless, but he was getting a little better.


End file.
